Under The Rain, We Met
by Joezette
Summary: AU.Zoro kecil yang baru saja kehilangan Kuina terpuruk dalam kesedihan, bagaimana bila seorang anak SMA yang misterius menawarkan tempat untuk berbagi keluh kesah dengannya?Apa yang ada di balik identitas orang itu? Slight Zoro x Robin,Ada perubahan genre
1. Chapter 1

Title: Under The Rain, We Met

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: Zoro x Robin, Slight LuHan, SanNa (For Later Chapter)

A/N: Saya tiba-tiba pengen buat fic ini, entah kenapa.... fic ini AU, gaje, OOC, judul ga nyambung, genre juga ga jelas. Tapi saya pengen ketik dan publish fic ini bagi penggemar ZoRo seperti saya :DD

Disclaimer: One Piece punya Oda Eiichiro, kalo saya yang punya, One Piece bakalan hancur *plak*

* * *

_-Tokyo,Japan 2010-_

Langit mendung menyelimuti seluruh kota Tokyo, semendung hati seorang pemuda yang berjalan di tengah keramaian kota itu. Kakinya terus berjalan lurus, menuju ke tempatnya berteduh dari hujan dan panas selama ini. Namun pikiran pemuda itu sedang berada di alam lain, ia tak menaruh perhatian pada jalan di depannya. Kakinya berjalan seolah sudah hafal semua jalan-jalan yang telah dan akan ia lalui.

Pemuda itu memakai baju seragam East Blue Gakuen, jasnya dibiarkan tidak terkancing, dasinya dilonggarkan, menenteng tas ditangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya masuk kedalam kantung celananya, ia juga memakai tiga anting dalam satu kuping dan rambutnya berwarna hijau.

Sekilas penampilannya sama seperti murid SMA pada umumnya, namun ada satu perbedaan mencolok, yaitu ia menenteng tiga pedang di pinggang kanannya.

Rintik Hujan mulai turun membasahi semua yang ada dibawahnya, termasuk pemuda yang sedang berjalan tadi. Pikirannya mulai kembali ke otaknya, ia menyadari bahwa hujan mulai deras, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang hanya terus berjalan lurus.

Ia berhenti berjalan dan mendongak keatas, menatap langit yang semakin mendung dan rintik hujan yang berebutan turun membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tidak seperti orang lain yang segera mencari tempat berteduh, ia hanya menatap dan terus menatap langit dari tadi.

'_Hujan turun dengan deras......sama seperti waktu itu....'_

_

* * *

_

_=Flashback=_

_-Outside Tokyo,Japan 2000-_

_+ Ten years ago +_

Langit mendung dan aura kesedihan menyelimuti sebuah dojo kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo, suara tangisan tak henti-hentinya terdengar dari dojo itu. Di salah satu ruangannya, dipenuhi orang-orang yang memakai baju hitam yang mengelap air mata mereka dengan tissue, sedangkan ditengah ruangan itu tergeletak sebuah tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Mukanya ditutupi oleh kain putih, tangannya saling dikaitkan, tanda ia sudah tidur dalam damai.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! KUINA TIDAK AKAN MATI! IA SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU!"

Teriakan anak kecil terdengar dari luar ruangan itu, mengagetkan orang-orang yang sedang melayat tersebut. Anak kecil itu mempunyai rambut hijau, dan ia menenteng tiga pedang kendo di pinggangnya. Ekspresi mukanya menunjukan kemarahan, namun kesedihan dan rasa tidak percaya lebih dominan di mata anak itu. Seseorang menahannya dari belakang, ekspresi sedih yang sama seperti Zoro tergambar di wajahnya.

"Zoro, relakanlah Kuina, biarkan ia beristirahat dengan tenang."

Hibur orang itu, yang merupakan ayah Kuina, Koushiro. Zoro meronta-ronta dari tangan Koushiro, karena tak ingin menyakiti Zoro, Koushiro melepaskannya.

"Kalian mana mengerti perasaanku!"

Zoro lalu berlari meninggalkan dojo itu, ia berlari dan terus berlari, membiarkan kakinya berlari membawanya tanpa tujuan. Saat ia sadar, ia sudah berada di tengah kepadatan kota Tokyo. Rintik-rintik hujan turun membasahi kepalanya, ia tidak tahu jalan pulang, ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali Kuina dan Koushiro. Orang Tua nya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Hujan semakin deras, ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa, ia ingin segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini, ia membiarkan air hujan mendinginkan kepalanya. Zoro memejamkan matanya, ia mulai merasa kedinginan. Ia membuka matanya, menatap langit yang mendung dan kelam itu, butiran air mata mengalir deras ke pipinya, ia tak tahu itu air mata atau rintik hujan yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia tak ingin menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Kau akan masuk angin kalau berdiri disitu terus."

Sebuah suara yang lembut membuatnya menoleh, dan ia tidak merasakan butiran air hujan membasahi tubuhnya lagi. Sebuah payung menutupi kepalanya, ia melihat kearah pemilik suara tadi, orang yang sama dengan yang memayunginya sekarang ini.

Seorang wanita muda, ia memakai seragam West Blue Gakuen, ia memakai jas biru yang berlambang sama seperti seragamnya, kancing atasnya terbuka, dasinya dilonggarkan, rambutnya diikat kebelakang dan warnanya hitam serta membawa tas di tangan kirinya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!"

Zoro membentak wanita itu dengan kasar dan memberinya tatapan membunuh. Wanita itu menghela nafas, lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan mengulurkannya pada Zoro. Zoro melihat kearah benda yang disodorkan wanita itu, payung kecil.

Zoro bukannya menerima payung itu, malah menampik tangan wanita itu dengan kasar, hingga payung kecil itu jatuh. Zoro tersentak, ia merasa bersalah, ia ingat kata-kata ayahnya ketika ia kecil dulu. _'Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh kasar pada wanita, apapun alasannya.' _.Zoro tertunduk, siap menerima bentakan marah ataupun omelan dari wanita itu, namun apa yang dilakukan wanita itu malah membuatnya tercengang.

Wanita itu melepas jasnya dan menaruhnya di sekujur tubuh Zoro, agar Zoro tidak kehujanan lagi. Lalu ia mengambil payung itu dari jalanan yang becek dan berjalan melewati Zoro yang masih tercengang.

"Setidaknya,pakai itu untuk menutupi tubuhmu."

Wanita itu melanjutkan perjalanannya entah kemana, meninggalkan Zoro yang hanya bisa menatapnya pergi. Zoro sekali lagi menatap langit yang masih kelabu itu, seolah meminta petunjuk kepada Kuina apa yang harus dilakukannya. Zoro lalu berlari, memutuskan untuk mengejar wanita tadi. Ia bermaksud untuk meminta maaf dan mengembalikan jas yang sekarang melindungi tubuhnya dari rintik hujan.

Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang asing dimatanya berjalan lalu lalang di lalu lintas Tokyo yang padat. Zoro menangkap bayangan wanita yang memberikan jaket padanya, namun bayangan itu menghilang ditelan kepadatan kota terus berlari kearah bayangan tadi, sampai pada bangunan-bangunan yang sepertinya adalah gudang barang. Ia menghentikan larinya dan kembali mencari-cari sosok wanita tadi. Suasana disana sangat sepi, tapi usahanya berlari tadi tidak sia-sia, ia melihat sosok wanita tadi masuk ke salah satu gedung. Zoro tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan marah dari dalam gedung itu, tapi bukan suara wanita itu. Zoro menempelkan telinganya di pintu gedung itu untuk mencuri dengar percakapan orang-orang di dalam sana.

"Jangan main-main! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak membunuh Nefertari Vivi?"

Zoro mendengar suara laki-laki lain yang lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya. _'Membunuh?'_

"Aku tidak main-main, Mr.9 .Aku hanya merasa bosan dengan segala hal tentang membunuh."

"Tindakanmu akan dicap sebagai bentuk pengkhianatan dalam organisasi, Miss All Sunday."

Zoro mengerti, bahwa wanita yang ia temui tadi adalah anggota organisasi yang berbahaya.

"Terserah, aku sudah tidak peduli tentang Baroque Works lagi,Mr.5. Lagipula aku akan mengundurkan diri dari organisasi konyol itu."

'_Mr.5? Mr.9? Miss All Sunday? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' pikir Zoro_

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk mati, Miss All Sunday."

"Aku meragukan hal itu, Mr.7 ."

Zoro tak bisa membiarkan seorang Wanita menghadapi tiga orang pria sendirian, ia mendobrak pintu dengan kasar. Zoro melihat wanita tadi sedang menghisap sebatang rokok dimulutnya dengan santai, sedangkan tiga orang pria tadi bermuka marah dan masing-masing sedang memegang belati, pemukul baseball, dan sebuah pistol.

Wanita tadi menoleh ke arah Zoro, rokok masih terjepit dengan santai di mengabaikan hal itu dan ia mengambil tiga pedang kendonya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah tiga orang itu.

"Kalian tidak pernah diajari ibu kalian ya?Beraninya mengeroyok wanita, sungguh rendah!"

Zoro membentak dengan kasar dan suara yang keras, membuat tiga orang itu menjadi semakin marah. Siapa yang takut dan tidak marah bila dibentak seorang anak kecil? Salah satu dari tiga orang itu angkat bicara.

"Apa katamu anak kecil? Kau juga ingin mati ya?"

Zoro hendak membalas perkataan orang itu, tapi sebuah tangan berhenti di depannya, tangan wanita itu. Ia menoleh ke wanita tadi dengan pandangan bingung.

"Pergilah, mereka orang-orang berbahaya. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

Wanita itu berkata dengan santai, memberi aba-aba Zoro untuk segera kabur dari sini. Tapi Zoro tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu, walaupun ia anak kecil, tapi ia sudah mampu mengalahkan orang dewasa, kecuali Kuina.

"Tapi—"

"Heh, lagakmu seperti bisa mengalahkan kami saja, Miss All Sunday. Biarpun kau wakil ketua, bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkan tiga orang yang sudah punya angka seperti kami! Kau hanya seorang wanita!"

Zoro melihat wanita tadi, ia kaget, wanita yang sedari tadi ekspresinya selalu tenang, kini berubah agak marah. Zoro juga agak merasa tersinggung, biar wanita, tapi banyak dari mereka yang lebih hebat dari laki-laki, seperti Kuina.

Zoro meringsek maju, ia memakai dua pedang kendo ditangan, dan satunya ia gigit di mulut. Tiga orang itu kaget, Zoro berlari ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal bagi anak seumurannya. Sasaran pertamanya adalah orang yang memakai Mahkota di kepalanya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaganya. Orang itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang bertahan, namun nihil hasilnya.

"Tora Gari!"

Badan Mr.9 terpental sampai menabrak tembok karena terkena ayunan pedang Zoro. Zoro dengan gesitnya menuju ke arah orang yang berambut keriting dan membawa pistol, sepertinya ia lebih kuat dari orang sebelumnya.

" Hehe, sekuat apapun kau, pedang kayumu itu tidak akan sanggup mengalahkan pistolku yang hebat ini!"

Mr.7 menembakan timah panas dari pistolnya. Zoro yang agak lengah, hanya bisa menghindar sedikit kesamping, namun pahanya tertembus timah panas itu. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan dan jatuh terduduk. Wanita tadi yang melihat hal itu membelalakan matanya, ia lalu menggigit rokoknya dan berlari kearah Mr.7.

Mr.7 yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai, terkejut dengan gerakan wanita itu yang tiba-tiba. Ia lalu mengarahkan moncong pistolnya kearah wanita itu dan menarik pelatuknya. Timah panas keluar dari moncong pistol itu menuju wanita tadi, namun ia dapat mengelak dengan mudahnya dan menendang pistol yang sedang dipegang Mr.7.

Pistol itu terpental dari tangan Mr.7 dan jatuh di dekat Mr 5. Wanita itu lalu menendang perut dan wajah Mr.7 secara bertubi-tubi hingga ia pingsan.

Mr.5 yang melihat hal itu tidak terima kedua rekannya ditumbangkan oleh wanita dan anak kecil. Ia lalu menarik belatinya dan hendak menusuk wanita itu, namun wanita itu dapat mengelaknya dengan mudah dah meninju muka Mr.5 , lalu ia memegang kerah baju Mr.5 dan membantingnya ke arah dinding tempat Mr.5 semula, membuat Mr.5 tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Wanita itu lalu berbalik menghadap Zoro dan menghampirinya, Zoro hanya tercengang melihat kekuatan wanita itu. Wanita itu lalu memeriksa paha Zoro dan tersenyum sedih.

"Maaf ya, kau sampai terluka begini. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu menghadapi mereka."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil. Lagipula, kau hebat sekali bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Wanita itu kaget dengan Zoro, biasanya anak kecil yang hanya jatuh saja sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Anak kecil yang sedang ada dihadapannya ini pahanya tertembus timah panas, namun ia sama sekali tidak berteriak ataupun menangis, yang bahkan orang dewasa sekalipun bakal berteriak-teriak kesakitan, anak ini malah mengaguminya. Wanita itu tersenyum geli.

"Kau anak yang aneh."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Zoro dengan nada sakratis dan memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo, kuobati kau ditempatku."

Mr. 5 hanya bisa sedikit bergerak,walaupun ia tidak pingsan. Ia lalu melihat pistol Mr.7 yang tergeletak di dekat tangannya, ia meraihnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah wanita yang membuatnya babak belur seperti ini. Ia menekan pelatuk pistol itu dan timah panas kembali meluncur dari moncong sang pistol.

Wanita itu hendak mengangkat Zoro untuk diobati dirumahnya, namun terlambat. Timah panas itu sudah menembus dada kiri wanita itu. Rasa sakit menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, darah segar keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Wanita itu jatuh ke tanah, menimpa Zoro yang ada di bawahnya. Mata Zoro terbelalak melihat darah segar mengucur deras dari dada kiri wanita itu. Ia menolah ke arah Mr.5 yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai, memberinya tatapan membunuh.

"Setidaknya aku berhasil membunuh pengkhianat organisasi, hahahahahaha!"

**To Be Continue.... *plak***

**

* * *

**

A/N: Beuh! Rasanya kok ceritanya mbulet yah? Maap kalo Zoro-nya rada OOC, kayaknya dia lebih peduli dan lebih lembut dalam chapter ini, itu karena Zoro masih kecil, jadi ngga sedingin Zoro yang sekarang *emangnya kulkas?*. Sudah tau kan siapa Wanita yang ditemui Zoro?. Oh ya,saya juga ga pintar buat adegan pertarungan, malas banget rasanya *plak*. Lalu Robin ngerokok? Ketularan Sanji dah dia :DD. Saya buat Robin ngerokok supaya kelihatan lebih cool *plak*. Maukah anda memberi sedekah repiu buat fic OOC nan gaje ini?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Under The Rain, We Met

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: Zoro x Robin, Slight LuHan, SanNa (For Later Chapter)

A/N: Thanks for read n review :DD. Oh ya, image Robin seperti waktu di Omake OP: School Time ya! Chapter ini masih dalam mode flashback pada tahun 2000. Hope You enjoy it! *plak*

Warning: Chara Death, OOC, gaje, banyak mistypo.

* * *

Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mr.5 kearah badan Robin yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Bau darah itu seperti bau karat bercampur garam. Bau cairan merah yang hangat itu membuat hidung Zoro sakit. Sakit seperti hatinya.

'_Kuso! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Gara-gara aku bertingkah sok jagoan, wanita ini jadi terbunuh!'_

Zoro berusaha untuk duduk, menyandarkan badan wanita itu di tangannya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Zoro, perlahan-lahan butiran air mata meleleh dan mengalir ke pipinya. Rasa bersalah dan sedih menghujam Zoro kecil.

Ia sudah menangis dua kali hari ini, untuk Kuina, dan untuk wanita asing yang tergeletak di pangkuannya sekarang. Mr.5 yang melihat hal itu tertawa sinis, kedua kakinya berusaha menopang badannya, walaupun masih sempoyongan.

"Hahahahaha! Penghianat memang pantas mati! Bos akan memberiku kenaikan pangkat untuk hal ini!"

Zoro merasa sekarang emosinya meledak-ledak, belum pernah ia merasa semarah ini. Zoro sekali lagi melihat tubuh yang ada dipangkuannya itu. Ia lalu meletakan tubuh Robin di tanah, ia mengambil ketiga pedangnya. Zoro tidak mempedulikan betapa sakit kakinya yang tertembus timah panas saat ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah balas dendam sekarang, balas dendam untuk kematian orang asing ini.

Zoro mengigit salah satu pedang kendonya dan memegang masing-masing satu buah pedang kendo lainnya di tangan kiri dan kanannya. Kakinya gemetaran karena sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli, yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah membunuh orang biadab itu. Mr.5 yang menyadari Zoro dapat berdiri dan berniat menyerangnya, tertawa sinis.

"Hoo, kau menangis anak kecil? Sekali bocah tetaplah bocah, cengeng dan manja."

"DIAM!"

"Kau mau apa dengan pedang Kendo itu?"

"Tentu Saja membunuhmu! Manusia biadab tak pantas hidup di dunia ini!" Zoro berlari kearah Mr.5 dengan amarah yang membara.

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Dengan pedang kendo itu? Yang benar saja, bocah! "

Mr.5 mengarangkan moncong pistol itu kearah Zoro yang sedang berlari. Ia menekan pengokang pistolnya dan bersiap-siap menembakan timah panas kearah kepala Zoro.

"Akan Kubuat kau menyusul penghianat itu di alam baka. Selamat tinggal, bocah!"

DORR!

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah tubuh yang tak bernyawa ambruk membentur tanah, cairan merah dan hangat mengucur deras dari dada kirinya. Timah panas menembus jantungnya yang semenit lalu masih berdetak.

.

.

"Aku tak akan terbunuh semudah itu, brengsek."

.

Mata Zoro terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

_Suara itu. Suara yang tenang itu._ Zoro segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, ke sumber suara tersebut. Zoro mendapati Robin berdiri tegap, masih menghisap rokoknya-walau rokok itu sedikit berwarna merah, terkena bercak darah sang penembak. Muka Robin menunjukan amarah yang amat sangat-walaupun suaranya sangat tenang. Tangan kanan Robin masih memegang sebuah Revolver, asap mengepul keluar dari moncongnya.

Mulut Zoro menganga, tak mempercayai pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Orang yang dikiranya sudah tak bernyawa, yang nyawanya hampir terenggut karena timah panas, masih hidup dan berdiri tegak. Robin menurunkan Revolvernya dan menyarungkannya kembali ke pinggangnya.

"Ba-bagaimana ka—" Kata-kata Zoro dipotong oleh Robin.

"Sebuah peluru tak akan membunuhku." Robin mengganti ekspresinya yang marah menjadi tanpa ekspresi pada Zoro. "Kau hebat masih bisa berlari dengan luka seperti itu."

Zoro ternganga. "Kau ini Zombie atau apa? Dada kirimu berlubang dan kau masih sempat membunuh orang , lalu berkomentar tentang kondisi orang lain saat ini!."

"Tak masalah, sepertinya peluru itu tak mengenai jantungku." Robin tersenyum kecil. "Sebaiknya ku—Ugh—". Cairan berwarna merah pekat kembali keluar dari mulut Robin, puntung rokoknya jatuh ke tanah. Robin berlutut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, agar tak lebih banyak darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Zoro kaget dengan kondisi Robin yang tiba-tiba memburuk, ia segera berlari menuju arah Robin, ia membuang pedang kendonya begitu saja. Zoro memegang pundak Robin, cemas bahwa wanita didepannya ini akan mati.

"He-hei! Tadi kau sok cool, kenapa sekarang seperti mau mati begini sih?"

Robin mengelus kepala Zoro. "Tak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Ini hanya luka kecil yang menyusahkan." Robin berdiri dan bersandar di dinding yang dekat dengannya.

Robin lalu merogoh-rogoh saku roknya, ia mengambil _Handphone_nya dan menekan beberapa tombol_._ Ia meletakan _handphone_ itu ditelinga kanannya, dan tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya lagi, mencegah batuk yang berujung pada pengeluaran darah yang sia-sia.

Nada sambung terdengar beberapa saat, sampai seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat telepon Robin.

"_Moshi-moshi."_ Suara diseberang sana sama feminin dengan suara Robin.

"Hancock, bisa kau tolong jemput aku di gudang barang Baroque Works? Kondisiku saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk ke publik."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, _Darling_?" Suara Hancock terdengar cemas, walau diiringi panggilan sayang.

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawab Robin singkat sambil sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menjemputmu. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Oh ya, Hancock."

"Apa?" Hancock yang mau mengambil kunci mobil, menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jangan panggil aku darling lagi." Robin lalu memutuskan panggilan itu tanpa memberi Hancock kesempatan untuk menjawab.

Zoro yang mendengar seluruh pembicaraan hanya bisa sweatdrop. _'Wanita cantik jaman sekarang ternyata lesbi ya...'_

Robin yang menyadari Zoro sedang sweatdrop segera tahu apa yang sedang Zoro pikirkan. "Jangan kau pedulikan panggilan-panggilan menjijikan itu, aku bukan lesbi, asal kau tahu."

Zoro yang ketahuan sedang berpikir seperti itu, memerah mukanya. "Aku tidak berpikir hal itu kok!" Zoro berusaha mengelak kata-kata Robin.

"Kau tak seperti wanita pada umumnya ya... Ah, bukan berarti aku meremehkan wanita." Zoro cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimat berikutnya, ia tak mau dianggap meremehkan wanita.

"Aku tau kau tidak menganggap remeh wanita, dari sikapmu aku sudah tau kamu adalah seorang gentleman." Robin tersenyum. Zoro kembali memerah mendengar omongan Robin. Mereka saling terdiam dalam beberapa saat, tak tahu topik apa yang harus dibicarakan. Zoro lalu mencari-cari topik dan menemukan satu.

"Kenapa kau begitu kuat?."

"Aku belajar keahlian membunuh sejak kecil."

Zoro (sekali lagi) ternganga oleh kemisteriusan Robin. "Apa alasannya kau belajar membunuh sejak kecil? Wanita kan biasanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk belanja ke mall, mempercantik diri, dan hal-hal remeh-temeh lainnya."

Sekilas mata Robin menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam, namun Zoro tak menyadarinya. "Aku punya alasanku sendiri, salah satunya untuk melindungi diri dari orang berbahaya, contohnya mereka." Robin menunjuk dua orang yang sekarat di sisi lain ruangan dan satu orang yang sudah _on the way _menuju akhirat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengikutiku kesini, bocah?"

"Ano... aku ingin mengembalikan jas yang kau berikan padaku, lalu aku mendengar teriakan dari sini, lalu mereka bilang akan membunuhmu, tanpa sadar aku mendobrak masuk dan..." Zoro tidak ingin dianggap sebagai _stalker_ oleh Robin.

"Hoo, tapi kakimu tertembak, maaf ya."

"_iie_! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, gara-gara aku, kau jadi tertembak..." Zoro menunduk, takut dimarahi oleh Robin dan merasa bersalah, walau ia tahu Robin taakan marah padanya.

"Tidak,tidak. Aku memang sedang lengah, itu saja." Robin lalu mendengar langkah kaki, ia mengambil Revolvernya, berjaga-jaga bila ada anggota Baroque Works lain yang akan datang, bagaimanapun ini gudang barang milik mereka.

"Robin!" Siluet seorang wanita memanggil nama Robin, ia tahu bahwa siluet itu adalah temannya yang ia panggil kesini. Hancock melihat Robin yang terluka di bagian dada kirinya. Sesaat Hancock merasa cemas, namun karena ia tahu Robin adalah wanita yang kuat, ia segera merasa tenang. Hancock lalu berlari kearah Robin lalu memeluknya.

"Robin! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Hancock masih dalam keadaan memeluk Robin, membuat Zoro dan Robin ber-sweatdrop ria.

"Hancock, tolong antarkan aku dan anak ini kerumahku." Robin masih berusaha melepas pelukan Hancock. Ia lalu menyadari keberadaan Zoro yang terlupakan, Hancock mengamati Zoro dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Robin dengan tatapan bingung dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi siapa anak ini?" Hancock menunjuk Zoro yang masih berdiri disamping Robin.

"Anakku." Jawab Robin singkat dan bercanda, namun menimbulkan effect yang besar untuk Hancock dan Zoro.

"APUAAA?" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

**To Be Continue?hehe... *plak***

**

* * *

**

A/N: Aaaaaaa! Saya minta maaf banget! Di chapter ini sumpah-sangat-bener OOC! Robin dan Zoro jadi Talk-Active! Hancock menunjukan tanda-tanda penyimpangan sosial *plak*

Hancock: Enak aja lu buat gua kayak lesbian! Gua Cuma cinta ama Luffy!

Author: Ano...ampun...nih..*ngasih figure Strong World Luffy*

Hancock: -diem sambil senyum-senyum-

Lanjut! Jadi, saya buat Hancock dan Robin begitu karena persahabatan mereka yang sangat akrab. Walaupun di OP Wikia disebutkan bahwa Hancock cemburu karena Luffy punya kru cewe, tapi saya buat disini mereka akrab dan berteman baik. Slight LuHan dan SanNa mohon menunggu untuk chapter depan ya! Disini saya memfokuskan ZoRo dulu... Saya siap menerima flame, cercaan, dan hinaan, tolong para readers dan reviewers jujur mengkritik apa yang perlu saya perbaiki. Thanks a lot bagi yang sudah mau baca dan mereview. Ja Na


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Under The Rain, We Met

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: Zoro x Robin, Slight LuHan, SanNa (For Later Chapter)

Disclaimer: Uh, Oh...Saya lupa nyantumin Disclaimer di chapter lalu... Maafkan saya, Odacchi!

* * *

Hancock dan Zoro ternganga. Seingat Hancock, seminggu lalu saat ia terakhir bertemu dengan Robin, perut temannya itu masih normal dan langsing. Memang ia baru kenal Robin setahun yang lalu, tapi menurut logika dan pengamatannya, anak laki-laki di depannya ini berumur sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun, sedangkan umur Robin delapan belas tahun. Kalau memang Robin ibu dari anak ini, berarti ia melahirkan umur sembilan tahun?

'Argh! Hentikan pikiran yang _nonsense_ ini Hancock!'. Hancock mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat Zoro dan Robin sweatdrop.

"Benarkah hal itu Robin?." Hancock bertanya dengan muka serius, Hancock dari kecil bersekolah di sekolah putri, jadi ia tidak pernah dekat dengan cowo, selain anak kecil yang dipungutnya setengah tahun yang lalu, yaitu Luffy.

"Bercanda." Robin mengatakannya dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, membuat Hancock dan Zoro melihat Robin dengan muka 'oi-oi'

"Sudahlah, kubawa kau kerumahku dulu saja, lebih dekat dari sini." Hancock menghela nafas dan menaruh lengan Robin di pundaknya, bermaksud untuk membopongnya.

"Boleh, lagipula Zoro bisa berkenalan dengan Luffy disana." Robin lalu menoleh kearah Zoro, memberi aba-aba untuk mengikutinya dan Hancock. Zoro mengikuti dari belakang dan mendapati sebuah mobil mewah diparkir di depan pintu masuk.

Hancock membantu Robin naik ke kursi penumpang, sedangkan Zoro naik ke kursi belakang. Hancock segera menyalakan mesin dan melesat menuju ke tempat yang asing bagi Zoro. Perjalanan dilalui dengan keheningan. Tiba-tiba Robin teringat sesuatu.

"Bocah, kau punya nama?"

Zoro yang lagi bengong tersentak dari lamunannya. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Nico Robin. Salam kenal."

"Ya, salam kenal."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke sebuah rumah mewah di tengah kawasan Tokyo. Sekali lagi Hancock membantu Robin keluar dari mobilnya dan menekan bel pintu rumahnya, Zoro mengikuti lagi dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai codet dibawah mata kanannya, berambut hitam, dan memakai topi jerami. Hancock melepaskan pegangannya pada Robin, dan memeluk anak kecil itu, sehingga Robin jatuh menimpa Zoro.

"Luffy! Lain kali tanyakan nama orang dulu kalau mau buka pintu, kamu kan cute, nanti ada orang yang menculikmu gimana?" Nasihat Hancock sambil memeluk Luffy dengan sangat erat.

Robin sweatdrop. Zoro double sweatdrop. Luffy? Bengong seperti biasa.

"Dasar _Lolita Complex_." Ejek Robin dengan sadis.

Hancock langsung mendeath glare Robin, namun membantunya berdiri. "Ayo masuk."

Setelah Robin berdiri , sebuah tangan kecil terulur kearah Zoro. Zoro mengamati tangan itu, dan beralih ke wajah anak kecil tadi. Anak itu tersenyum lebar, seolah tanpa beban.

"Ayo kita masuk!" Ajak anak kecil itu.

Zoro memegang tangan Luffy dan beranjak berdiri. "Namaku Luffy! Kau siapa?"

"Zoro."

Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah Hancock, disitu Robin dan Hancock sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil berbincang-bincang. Zoro yang sudah mau sampai ke tempat dua wanita itu dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka samar-samar. Ia memelankan laju kakinya.

"... apa... anak... kau..?" Hancock berkata dengan suara rendah ke Robin.

"aku... kalau..." Robin membalas dengan suara yang tak kalah rendah, membuat Zoro tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

Zoro merasa bahwa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu adalah dirinya. Ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya dan memejamkan matanya. Namun Luffy menariknya ke ruang tengah, mengagetkan kedua orang itu yang sedang berbicara itu. Robin dan Hancock mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi.

Namun Zoro masih dapat mendengar Robin berbisik kepada Hancock. "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini di tempat lain."

Robin lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah Zoro, ia pun mau tak mau datang menghampiri Robin dan Hancock yang sedang duduk di sofa. Robin menyuruh Zoro untuk duduk dan menunjukan pahanya yang terluka oleh peluru.

"Tahan sedikit."

Robin mengambil obat bius dan dimasukan dalam suntik, lalu menyuntikannya ke paha Zoro yang terluka. Ia lalu memegang pinset penjepit dan dengan berhati-hati, ia menarik peluru itu keluar dari paha Zoro. Zoro sedikit tersentak dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari pahanya saat peluru itu ditarik keluar.

Setelah peluru berhasil dikeluarkan, Robin mengambil perban dan membebatkannya di paha Zoro. Robin berdiri dan segera masuk ke kamar sang pemilik rumah, sedangkan Hancock mengikutinya dari belakang, namun ia menoleh kepada kedua anak kecil yang masih duduk diruang tengah itu.

"Aku akan mengobati luka Robin, kalian main di ruang tengah saja dulu."

"Oke, Hammock! Ayo Zoro, kita main Wii !" Luffy dengan semangat menyalakan TV dan Wii yang ada di ruang tengah itu. Zoro sebetulnya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Luffy, ia lebih ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya tentang pembicaraan kedua wanita itu. Ia terpaksa menemani Luffy bermain agar tidak dicurigai, ia bisa memikirkan cara untuk menguping nanti.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_-Hancock's Room-_

Hancock dan Robin terlihat memasuki kamar, mereka berjalan menuju sofa di kamar itu dan duduk diatasnya. Hancock mengambil kotak p3k dari lemari di kamar mandinya dan duduk disamping Robin.

Robin lalu membuka bajunya, agar Hancock dapat mengambil peluru yang bersarang di dada kirinya. (A/N: Jangan Nosebleed! *nyumpel idung pake tisue*. letak luka tembaknya di dada kiri bawah ya! ). Robin lalu memulai topik pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti tadi. Sedangkan Hancock berusaha mengambil peluru itu dengan pinset.

"Jadi... aku memutuskan keluar dari Baroque Works, itu sebabnya aku tidak membunuh Nefertari Vivi sebagai bentuk pengkhianatanku." Robin mengambil rokok dan geretannya, ia menyelipkan rokok itu di bibirnya dan menyalakannya dengan geretan.

"Mereka pasti akan mengincar dan mencoba membunuhmu bila kau tidak berada dalam naungan suatu organisasi."

"Tidak masalah, mereka hanya sekelompok pecundang yang bersatu. Pecundang yang berkumpul bersama pecundang hanya akan menghasilkan kegagalan."

"Bergabunglah bersama organisasi Kuja, aku akan menjadikanmu wakilku."

Robin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hancock, baginya, Hancock sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Walaupun saat pertama bertemu dengannya Hancock sangat angkuh, tapi saat ini tak ada yang lebih disayanginya ketimbang _Kouhai_-nya yang paling cantik seantero sekolah itu.

"_Arigato, _tapi aku tak mau menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini. Lebih baik Sandersonia dan Marygold saja yang menjadi wakilmu." Hancock terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Robin sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi bila kau berubah pikiran, aku akan selalu menyambutmu di organisasiku dengan tangan terbuka."

Organisasi Hancock bernama Kuja. Organisasi bawah tanah ini ada dibawah kekuasaan Hancock dan salah satu pesaing Baroque Works yang paling berat. Walaupun Baroque Work dan Kuja bermusuhan, tapi Robin dan Hancock tidak memandang semua itu, mereka tetap berteman, namun Robin harus berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan Baroque Works, karena pangkatnya masih Wakil ketua. Sedangkan Hancock adalah ketua, jadi tidak ada masalah baginya.

Robin tersenyum kepada Hancock. "_Arigato."_ Tapi senyuman itu memudar ketika Hancock menarik peluru itu keluar dari badan Robin, otot-ototnya menegang, namun setelah beberapa saat, ia bisa rileks kembali.

"Lalu..." Pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut.

* * *

_-Outside Hancock's Room-_

Zoro terlihat sedang menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Hancock, ia berusaha mencuri dengar sejak pertengahan pembicaraan, namun tak satupun topik mengenai dirinya dibicarakan. Ia bisa kabur dari ajakan Luffy dengan alasan sakit perut, dan tentunya Luffy yang polos sama sekali tidak curiga dengan hal itu. Zoro mulai merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh, ia bermaksud kembali ke ruang tengah, ketika sebuah kalimat terdengar dari balik pintu tempat ia berdiri menarik perhatiannya.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan anak kecil itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya." Hancock bertanya sambil membebat luka Robin dengan perban.

"Apa yang akan ku lakukan? Tentu saja memulangkan dia ketempat asalnya. Kalau dia bersamaku, dia hanya akan terancam bahaya dan terluka." Robin mengangkat alis matanya, tanda ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hancock.

"Kukira kau akan membunuhnya karena mengetahui rahasiamu." Hancock tersenyum menggoda Robin.

"Aku masih punya hati. Kalau memang aku ingin membunuhnya, buat apa aku mengobatinya?" Robin sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan Hancock.

"Benar juga ya." Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Zoro yang ada di depan pintu kamar Hancock ikut tersenyum, ia bersyukur bahwa orang yang menyelamatkannya ternyata orang yang sungguh-sungguh baik. Ia hendak kembali ke ruang tengah ketika sebuah suara yang cukup keras menyahut dari arah belakangnya.

" Loh Zoro, sedang apa kau di depan pintu?" Tanya Luffy yang polos.

"Uwakh!" Zoro jatuh karena kaget, suaranya yang keras menyebabkan kedua orang yang tertawa itu segera keluar memeriksa keadaan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Robin yang sudah memakai seragamnya kembali dan menghisap rokoknya.

'_Mati aku!'_

_...  
_

**To Be Continue lagi, wahahahahah! *plak***

**

* * *

**

A/N: Maaf kalo chapter ini hancur! Saya lagi nggak mood ngetiknya...akhir kata, tolong kasih komen ya, maaf semua chara-nya OOC TwT... saya bingung harus ngapain...

Note: Lolita Complex= Pedofilia

Kouhai= Adik kelas


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Under The Rain, We Met

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: Zoro x Robin, Slight LuHan, SanNa (For Later Chapter)

Disclaimer: Uh, Oh...Kalo saya punya One Piece, dunia bakal kiamat besok.

* * *

'_G-Gawat...'_

Robin memperhatikan Zoro dengan seksama, matanya menatap tajam kearah bocah yang ada di depannya ini, tatapan matanya seolah mengorek-orek isi kepala Zoro. Hancock berdiri dibelakang Robin, pandangannya tertuju pada bocah yang kini sedang duduk sambil bersimbah keringat dingin dan bermuka pucat. Luffy hanya memandang bingung pada orang-orang di hadapannya ini, yang satu pucat, yang lainnya menatap tajam. Orang dewasa memang membingungkan, pikirnya.

"A-Ano..."

Zoro tak bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, masa ia mau bilang pada kedua orang itu kalau dia sedang mencuri dengar? Hah, tidak mungkin. Tapi bila tak segera menjawab, dia akan semakin dicurigai. Luffy membuka mulutnya, masih bingung dengan suasana yang tidak mengenakan ini.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatap Zoro seperti itu? Zoro hanya kembali dari kamar mandi." Ucap Luffy yang polos, ia tak tahu bahwa ucapan polosnya itu dapat menyelamatkan Zoro dari situasi ini.

"Iya, waktu aku mau kembali ke ruang tengah, aku mendengar kalian berdua tertawa, aku jadi berhenti sejenak, tapi Luffy mengagetkanku sehingga aku jatuh dan membuat kegaduhan."

Zoro menatap lurus ke mata Robin, walau ia tidak ingin. Sebaliknya, bila ia menghindari tatapan matanya, Robin justru semakin curiga. Ia berusaha membuat matanya tidak tampak seperti sedang berbohong. Robin balas menatap mata Zoro, sekilas di mata anak kecil itu tersirat kebohongan, kepanikan, dan ketakutan, namun tatapan matanya yang sekarang tidak bisa ditebak, membuat wanita berusia delapan belas tahun itu jadi tertarik.

'_Anak yang menarik... biasanya aku dapat memilah mana yang jujur dan bohong. Mata anak ini tidak dapat dibaca..."_

Hancock menatap Luffy, ia percaya semua omongan anak kecil itu, ia tahu bahwa Luffy adalah anak yang jujur, tidak pernah berbohong. Entah disebabkan bawaan dari lahir atau memang anak seusia itu masih polos.

"Ah, lupakan saja. Sekarang kita ke ruang tengah dulu."

Robin tersenyum misterius saat menatap anak kecil berambut hijau itu, belum pernah ia melihat anak semenarik ini. Robin memalingkan badannya dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang tengah. Hancock mengikuti Robin dan dua anak kecil itu mengikuti orang-orang dewasa menuju ruang tengah.

Hancock duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada di sana, sedangkan diseberangnya ada Robin yang sekarang menatap Zoro. Luffy dan Zoro duduk di sofa lainnya, total sofa diruang itu ada tiga buah (ga penting banget bahas sofa).

Robin mematikan rokoknya di asbak dan mengambil yang baru dari box rokok disakunya. Ia menyalakan rokoknya dengan pematik. Robin menoleh kepada Zoro dan menghembuskan asap berwarna putih itu di udara.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar pulang."

Robin mengatakannya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Zoro terhenyak dengan perkataan Robin. _Benar juga ya... rumah... Kuina... kenyataan. Aku hanya orang asing di rumah ini._

"I-Itu..." Zoro tak bisa menjawab, ia belum mau pulang ke rumah itu, menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Ara... Kau belum ingin kembali ke rumahmu?"

Zoro menatap Robin yang masih memasang Poker Face-nya. _Bagaimana wanita ini bisa tau pikiranku?_

"Karena kau terlihat sedih tadi."

Robin menjawab seolah ia mengetahui apa yang sedang Zoro pikirkan, dan ternyata tebakannya memang tepat. _Jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiran?_

"Kelihatan dari raut mukamu."

_Wanita ini benar-benar hebat. Dia kuat, baik, bisa membaca pikiran orang hanya dengan melihat raut muka. _

Hancock menghela nafas. "Setidaknya berikan ia waktu menjawab Robin, pasti dia bingung dengan pernyataanmu yang selalu tepat. Dasar _Vice-President_ Baroque Works."

"_Ex_-Vice President." Robin menegaskan.

"Oh iya."

Robin lalu kembali menatap Zoro. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sekarang? Kau punya kenalan di Tokyo?"

Zoro hanya menggeleng. Robin menghela nafas.

"Berarti pilihan yang tersisa adalah tinggal bersamaku sementara."

Zoro mendongak menatap Robin. Memang benar ia tidak ingin pulang dulu dan ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa di belantara Tokyo ini. Tetapi, bolehkan ia membebani wanita ini lebih jauh lagi? Sekarang saja ia merasa sungkan atas luka wanita itu dan dirinya yang merepotkan. Tawaran itu terdengar bagus, ia memberanikan dirinya membuka mulut.

"Bolehkah?"

Robin hanya mengangkat alis, tanda ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan anak di depannya itu.

"Bolehkah... aku menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini? Apa kau tak keberatan menampungku sementara?"

Robin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Zoro. _Anak ini kadang serius, kadang panik, kadang malu-malu. Benar-benar polos._

"Tentu tidak apa-apa. Dirumah juga aku Cuma tinggal sendirian."

"Terima kasih!"

Robin beranjak berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Hancock.

"Hancock, terima kasih atas tumpangan dan pengobatannya. Kami pergi dulu."

"Pulangnya kuantarkan lagi?"

Robin menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku pakai mobilku yang ada di rumahmu saja. Aku bawa kuncinya kok."

Hancock mengangguk, ia dan Luffy mengantarkan Robin dan Zoro ke garasi rumahnya yang besar, terlihat sebuah mobil Porsche berwarna Kuning yang masih mengkilap dan tak ada goresan sedikitpun. Robin menekan tombol _Lock Off_ pada remote mobil itu, dan seketika itu juga, kunci mobil itu terbuka. Robin menyuruh Zoro masuk ke mobil duluan, lalu ia juga masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi.

Zoro melihat interior dalam mobil itu, mempunyai Porche saja sudah hebat, ia ternganga melihat bagian dalam mobil itu. Jok Mobil itu berwarna Ungu kehitaman dan berdesain guguran bunga Sakura. Televisi untuk mobil terpasang dua buah di bagian belakang. Tape yang sudah di modif dan i-pod yang ada ditengah-tengah kursi pengemudi dan penumpang. (A/N: Maaf kalo gak jelas, saya sama sekali gak ngerti tentang mobil.)

Robin memasang sabuk pengamannya dan membuka jendela kaca pengemudi. Ia menoleh ke arah Hancock dan tersenyum.

"_Ja Mata Ashita._"

Porche Kuning itu dengan cepat keluar dari garasi rumah Hancock menuju jalan Tokyo yang padat dan ramai. Robin menyalakan Tape mobilnya dan memutar lagu-lagu klasik dan Jazz. Perjalanan berlangsung dengan hening, pada dasarnya mereka sama-sama tipe yang tidak banyak bicara.

"Apa yang menyebabkan kau tidak mau pulang?" Mata Robin masih menatap lurus ke jalanan di depannya.

Zoro bingung. Haruskah ia menceritakan segalanya pada Robin? Pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya? Walau ia tau Robin bukan orang jahat. Tapi menceritakan urusan pribadinya?

"Tidak usah menceritakannya kalau kau tidak mau."

_Lagi-lagi wanita ini bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan._

"Mungkin lain waktu..." Zoro menjawab lirih.

Keheningan menyelimuti mobil itu lagi, sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah garasi di kompleks apartemen yang terbilang sangat mewah. Robin memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju Lift yang ada di pojok garasi, Zoro senantiasa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Robin dan Zoro memasuki Lift dan menekan angka dua puluh delapan. Lift mulai terangkat naik menuju ke lantai tertinggi kedua di gedung itu. Terlihat seorang _Security_ sedang berjaga di dekat lift itu dan menyapa Robin. Robin balas tersenyum kecil dan mengajak Zoro menuju kamar apartemennya. Lantai dua puluh delapan itu adalah _Royale Suite_ yang terdiri dari empat ruangan, satu dapur, dua kamar mandi, dan beranda yang menyajikan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang padat namun indah.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar itu, disebelahnya ada perpustakaan sekaligus ruang kerjaku, lalu kamar mandi, disebelah kiri kamarmu adalah kamarku, dan ruangan depan kamarmu adalah ruang bersantai, disebelahnya ada kamar mandi lagi."

Robin mulai menunjukan letak-letak ruangan dalam apartemennya, dimulai dari yang paling kiri, yaitu Kamar Robin - Kamar Zoro - Perpustakaan/Ruang Kerja- Kamar Mandi, lalu di sebrangnya ada Ruang Bersantai - Kamar Mandi - Dapur - Beranda.

"Nah sekarang mandilah dulu, lalu kau bisa tidur. Hari ini melelahkan bukan?" Robin tersenyum dan memberikan Handuk untuk Zoro.

Zoro mengangguk dan mengambil handuk yang diberikan Robin, lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Melihat Zoro sudah mulai membersihkan badannya, Robin membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil Tank-Top berwarna hitam, Hot Pants Oranye, pakaian dalamnya, dan handuk. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandinya yang lain dan mulai membersihkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, Zoro sudah selesai mandi dan keluar duluan daripada Robin, ia duduk menunggu di kamar pinjamannya itu.

'_Aku tak boleh berlama-lama disini... keberadaanku hanya akan menyusahkan wanita itu... setelah hatiku siap, aku akan pulang ke rumah dan menghadapi kenyataan ini.'_

Robin yang sudah selesai mandi, melihat Zoro yang sedang bengong dan duduk dikamar tamu apartemennya itu. Ia mengurai rambutnya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk, Robin menggantungkan handuknya itu di lehernya dan berjalan menghampiri Zoro. Sepertinya Zoro tidak menyadari hawa keberadaannya dan masih tetap bengong.

"Bocah." Robin menepuk pundak Zoro.

"H-Hah? A-Apa?" Zoro terlihat ling lung.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti capek."

Capek? Ya, itulah yang dirasakan Zoro sekarang. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, Kuina meninggal, ia kehujanan, ditembak penjahat, diobati, dan sekarang ia ada dirumah wanita ini.

"Ya, _Oyasumi Nasai_"

Zoro lalu merebahkan badannya diatas kasur dan menarik selimutnya untuk melindunginya dari dinginnya malam. Robin beranjak keluar kamar Zoro dan mematikan lampunya. Ia menyalakan rokoknya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi kesukaannya. Ia memasak air dan menunggunya hingga mendidih.

'_Aku tak keberatan anak itu menumpang disini... tapi keberadaanku hanya akan membuat dia menjadi terancam bahaya...'_

Asap dan gelembung mulai muncul dari teko, tanda air sudah mendidih. Robin mengangkat teko itu dan menuangkan isinya kedalam gelas, ia mencampurkan bubuk kopi dan sebongkah gula kedalamnya. Diaduknya isi gelas itu dengan perlahan dan membawanya ke Perpustakaannya.

'_Sudahlah... orang tua anak ini pasti cemas, tak mungkin ia bisa tinggal lama-lama disini.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Maaf tentang deskripsi rumah Robin dan mobilnya, saya sendiri masih pusing *plak*, thanks buat semua yang udah read n review~ Ja Na_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Under The Rain, We Met

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: Zoro x Robin, Slight LuHan, SanNa (For Later Chapter)

Disclaimer: Semua orang tau kalo saya bukan yang punya One Piece

* * *

_-Robin's Apartement Room-_

Bunga-bunga api berterbangan dari perapian ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam buku. Bau rokok, kopi, tinta, dan kertas bercampur jadi satu, menyatu dengan suasana ruangan itu. Seorang wanita tampak sedang membolak-balikan halaman buku dengan perlahan-lahan sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya yang masih hangat. Dua jam sudah Robin habiskan untuk membaca buku, dan sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Ia beranjak dari meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas dan buku yang bertumpuk, menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

"K-Kau... ti-tidak boleh... mati..."

Robin tersentak mendengar suara itu, suara lirih anak kecil yang menumpang dirumahnya. Ia yang semula sedang berjalan melintasi kamar Zoro, segera berhenti dan mengintip keadaan di dalam kamar. Zoro bermuka pucat dan berkeringat dingin, badannya menggeliat-liat dalam selimut, raut wajahnya tak tenang. Robin masuk ke kamar Zoro dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

'_Mimpi?'_

Robin mengelap dahi Zoro yang basah oleh keringat. Zoro bergerak sedikit, tanda tidurnya terganggu. Robin menarik tangannya, ia tak mau membangunkan anak kecil di sebelahnya ini. Namun sentuhan lembutnya tadi sudah terlanjur membangunkan Zoro dari mimpi buruknya. Zoro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih setengah sadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Zoro menoleh kearah sumber suara, dia tak bisa melihat siapa yang mengeluarkan kata-kata itu karena keadaan kamar yang gelap, namun ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Robin.

"Tidak... "

"Mimpi buruk?" Zoro tersentak.

"Aku mengigau sesuatu?"

"Kau melarang seseorang untuk mati."

"Oh..."

"Keberatan menceritakan?" Robin bertanya dengan nada menenangkan.

"... Tidak... akan kuceritakan, dan ini alasan mengapa aku kabur dari rumah."

Zoro beranjak ke posisi duduk, sedangkan Robin mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Ia menyelipkan rokok itu di bibirnya.

"Temanku bernama Kuina, dia anak pemilik dojo tempatku berlatih kendo. Waktu kecil orang tuaku kecelakaan, dan aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, Kuina dan ayahnya mengambilku. Walau aku masih kecil, aku bisa mengalahkan orang dewasa, namun aku tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Kuina. Aku dan Kuina saling berjanji untuk melindungi satu sama lainnya, dan janji itu baru kami buat kemarin. Tapi..."

Perkataan Zoro berhenti. Air mata bergelimang di pelupuk matanya, perlahan-lahan mengalir menuruni pipinya. Robin hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Zoro, menunggu anak itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi... dia meninggal hari ini! Padahal kami sudah membuat janji itu... A-Aku tidak bisa melindunginya... Aku tidak bisa menepati janji..."

Air mata kesedihan dan frustasi tak kuasa ditahannya lagi, mereka mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa dikontrol. Robin dengan reflek menghapus air mata anak itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Memang berat kehilangan seseorang yang kita kasihi, belajarlah untuk menerima kenyataan apa adanya."

Zoro mengangguk. Robin mengelus rambut Zoro dengan lembut.

"Baguslah. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meneruskan posisi temanmu itu. Kita janji saling melindungi, ya?"

Zoro menatap Robin, beban yang selama ini menghantuinya akhirnya sedikit terangkat. Zoro mengangguk, sekarang ia mempunyai janji baru yang harus ia penuhi, ia tidak keberatan. Robin tersenyum kecil. Ia beranjak berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Zoro.

"Tidurlah."

Robin lalu meninggalkan kamar Zoro dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang terletak disamping meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Robin mematikan lampu kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia menarik selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya, mengakhiri hari yang melelahkan ini.

* * *

_-Keesokan Harinya-_

Sinar mentari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar yang terbingkai dengan indahnya. Percikan cahaya mengenai kelopak mata Zoro yang masih tertutup, membuat anak kecil berambut hijau itu sedikit terbangun. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan membiarkan sinar mentari masuk, menyebabkan Zoro menutupi bagian kedua matanya dengan tangan kirinya, menghalau sinar yang menyilaukan matanya.

Hidungnya mengendus sesuatu, bau daging matang yang bercampur dengan telur dan roti panggang. Mengikuti instingnya, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur King-Size itu dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mendapati Robin sedang mengaduk-aduk penggorengan dengan spatula, dimeja makan sudah terdapat roti panggang, telur, dan mentega.

Wanita berusia delapan belas tahun yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya itu merasakan hawa kehadiran lain di dapurnya yang tertapa rapi. Ia menengokan kepalanya menuju arah Zoro dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pasti lapar, duduklah dulu. Bacon-nya sebentar lagi matang."

Zoro mengangguk dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Robin memakai celemek dan seperti biasa, rokok tak pernah absen dari mulutnya. Setelah Bacon itu matang, ia menaruhnya di piring Zoro dan piringnya. Ia lalu berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil Orange Juice dan menuangkannya di gelas Zoro dan gelasnya. Ia melepas celemeknya dan mematikan rokoknya.

"_Itadakimasu."_ Zoro yang masih setengah mengantuk itu mulai mengiris telur dan baconnya dan memasukannya ke mulutnya. Robin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Robin melirik jam dinding di dapurnya yang menunjukan pukul 08.30 pagi.

"Bocah, Kau ingat nomor telepon walimu?" Robin menyeruput Orange Juice-nya.

"Ingat, kenapa?"

"Kau sudah siap kembali ke rumahmu?"

"... Entahlah."

Zoro masih ragu dengan perasaannya, masalah sudah siap kembali atau belum, ia sudah siap. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan wanita di depannya ini, ia merasa... nyaman?

"Kau mau tinggal sementara waktu dulu disini?" Robin mengangkat piring dan gelas bekas makannya menuju tempat cucian dan mencucinya. Zoro mengunyah roti panggangnya. Zoro sendiri juga bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, disatu sisi ia nyaman berada di tempat ini, sisi lainnya, ia tidak mau menyusahkan Robin lagi.

"Aku... " Zoro tampak bingung menjawab ucapan Robin.

"Kalau kau berpikir ingin tinggal disini, aku tidak keberatan. Itu semua terserah padamu." Robin mengambil rokok yang baru dan menyalakannya.

Zoro terdiam sejenak. "Benar tidak apa-apa? Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tentu tidak, lagipula kau anak yang menarik." Robin meletakan dagunya di tangan kanannya sambil melemparkan senyum jail ke arah Zoro. Rona merah muncul di muka Roronoa Zoro, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Robin tertawa kecil. Zoro makin memerah. Robin berdiri dan mengambil piring dan gelas Zoro yang kosong, lalu mencucinya.

"Tapi kau harus siap dengan konsekuensinya." Robin masih mencuci piring bekas makan Zoro.

"Konsekuensi?" Zoro menaikan satu alisnya

"Kau tahu kan, aku membunuh salah satu agen Baroque Works kemarin?"

"Tentu saja. Lalu?"

"Dalam waktu dekat ini mereka pasti akan mengincarku, kau yang berada di dekatku pasti kena batunya juga."

"Hanya itu?"

Robin membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya dengan ucapan anak ini. "Eh?"

"Aku tidak takut terluka atau mati, bukankah kita juga janji saling melindungi?"

Robin terhenyak dengan kata-kata anak berambut hijau di hadapannya ini. Apakah anak ini benar-benar tidak takut mati? Melihat aksi nekatnya yang menerjang pistol kemarin, memang nyalinya tidak diragukan lagi. Robin tertawa geli. Ia sudah lama tidak dikagetkan seperti ini.

"Hahahaha, Nyalimu besar juga bocah."

"Kau tak perlu ragu lagi." Zoro menyeringai. Robin tersenyum geli.

"Mandilah dulu, setelah ini kita akan membeli baju untukmu."

"Untuk apa?" Zoro mengambil handuk yang ia pakai kemarin.

"Tidak mungkin kan kalau kau pakai baju itu terus selama tinggal disini?" Robin menunjuk baju lusuh yang sudah dipakai Zoro seharian.

"Ano... aku tidak punya uang."

"Untuk apa aku menagih uang dari anak kecil. Nomor telepon walimu berapa?"

" +6293811XXXX."

Zoro memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Benar juga. Kalau ia tinggal disini untuk sementara, ia membutuhkan baju ganti, tak mungkin selamanya ia memakai baju ini terus. Sementara Zoro mandi, Robin menghubungi nomor yang Zoro berikan tadi. Setelah beberapa kali nada masuk berbunyi, seseorang disebrang sana mengangkat panggilan Robin.

"_Moshi-moshi?_"

"Apa anda wakil dari Roronoa Zoro?" Robin bertanya dengan nada sopan.

"Ya, saya Koushiro, wakil Zoro. Ini siapa ya?"

"Saya Nico Robin, karena beberapa keadaan, sekarang Zoro sedang berada di rumah saya." Robin menjelaskan dengan 'beberapa keadaan' , tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan Zoro berada dirumahnya sekarang karena tertembak dan terlibat Organisasi berbahaya?

_'Nico? Rasanya aku familiar dengan nama itu... '_

"Ah maaf, saya akan menjemputnya sekarang, bisa beri alamat anda?"

"Koushiro-san, Zoro berkata bahwa ia sementara belum siap untuk pulang ke rumah anda, dan dia tak mempunyai kerabat disini. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan, apakah anda mengijinkan Zoro tinggal sementara waktu dirumah saya?"

Koushiro berpikir keras, ia mengerti kenapa Zoro tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya, tapi menitipkan ia di tangan orang asing ini? Bisakah ia mempercayainya? Tapi bila Zoro tidak mau pulang, ia juga tidak bisa memaksanya. Tak ada jalan lain selain mempercayakan Zoro pada wanita ini.

"Saya sendiri tidak keberatan, itu semua terserah keputusan Zoro. Apa anda tidak keberatan mengasuhnya sementara?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih kalau begitu. Alamat saya ada di Ohara Apartement lantai 28 nomor 6."

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Zoro, mohon bantuannya."

"Sama-sama." Tepat saat Robin memutuskan teleponnya, Zoro keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau mau menelepon walimu dulu?" Robin menyodorkan telepon yang digenggamnya ke Zoro.

"Tidak usah, _Sensei_ pasti mengerti alasannya."

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju sebentar."

Robin berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju, ia mengambil Tank-top putih dan bolero ungu muda, dipadu dengan celana selutut berwarna biru. Sementara Robin berganti baju, Zoro melihat-lihat perpustakaan dan ruang kerja Robin yang bergaya Eropa. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari batu, sebuah perapian. Rak-rak buku yang terisi pernuh dengan berbagai buku, sebagian besar buku sejarah dalam berbagai bahasa dan negara, geografi, mitologi, ramalan, dll. Buku-buku itu banyak yang terlihat usang dan lama.

Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kerja Robin, banyak kertas dan buku bertumpuk disana, pulpen Mont Blanc, sampai pena bulu dan tintanya, sebuah laptop dan telepon juga tak luput dari meja itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang meja itu, ada perapian yang abunya masih baru, tanda bahwa kemarin Robin menyalakan perapian itu.

Zoro melihat kearah atas perapian, sebuah benda yang diletakan disana menarik perhatiannya. Pedang bersarung putih. Entah mengapa, Zoro seolah merasa pedang itu memanggilnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memakai pedang asli karena belum diijinkan. Zoro berusaha meraih pedang itu, tapi karena ia masih kecil, tingginya tidak sampai untuk mencapai tempat pedang itu diletakkan.

Sebuah tangan meraih pedang itu, Zoro menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Robin masih menghisap rokok seperti biasanya. Robin berjongkok dan menyerahkan pedang itu ke Zoro.

"Kau ingin melihat pedang ini?"

Zoro mengangguk dan mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Tajam. Itu yang dirasakan Zoro saat melihat pedang itu. Ia mengamati pedang itu dengan seksama.

"Pedang itu bernama Wado Ichimonji. Pedang itu sudah diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi."

Zoro menatap Robin. "Kau bisa memakai pedang?"

"Bisa sedikit. Kau mau _sparring_ denganku?" Tawar Robin.

Zoro merogoh-rogoh pinggang kanannya "Ten—"

Perkataan Zoro terhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa pedangnya sudah tidak lagi berada di pinggangnya. Zoro mengingat-ingat saat kemarin ia kesini, pedangnya memang sudah tidak ada. Robin melihat Zoro yang tiba-tiba pucat pasi.

"Pedang kendomu ketinggalan ya kemarin?"

Zoro mengangguk. Robin menghela nafas.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa... "

"Seorang pendekar pedang tanpa pedang? Seperti sayur tanpa garam saja." Robin terkekeh geli.

"Kemampuanku tidak dibatasi dengan pedang saja!" Zoro merasa tersindir.

"Yah, sekarang kita pergi dulu saja."

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak memakai pedang?" Zoro menyerahkan Wado itu kembali ke Robin.

"Aku tak mau memakai pedang ini untuk pekerjaan haram."

"Kau menghargai pedang juga rupanya."

"Tentu. Ayo."

Robin menaruh kembali Wado Ichimonji miliknya kembali ke atas perapian dan beranjak keluar apartemennya, Zoro mengikuti dari belakang. Kedua orang itu kembali menuruni lift dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju garasi apartement. Zoro yang berada di depan Robin berjalan duluan ke mobil Porche Kuning yang kemarin ditumpanginya.

"Bocah, kau salah mobil."

"Eh? Bukannya ini mobilmu kemarin?" Zoro melihat sekeliling, tak ada Porche Kuning lainnya kecuali yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Robin menggeleng.

"Memang, tapi aku agak bosan dengan mobil itu."

"Hah?" Robin menekan tombol remote mobil yang ada di tangannya, dan sebuah mobil di pojokan berbunyi, tanda bahwa kuncinya telah di _Lock Off_.

Zoro menganga melihat mobil yang sedang dituju Robin, sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat yang tak ada debu sedikitpun. _Lamborghini Murchiellago_ Yang masih baru. Zoro berjalan menyusul Robin. _Sebenarnya sekaya apa orang ini?_ Zoro menghela nafasnya, ia benar-benar takjub pada wanita yang sekarang duduk disampingnya ini.

"Darimana kau dapat semua kekayaan ini?"

Robin menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Sebagian uang haram hasil Baroque Works, sebagian warisan keluarga."

"Warisan?" Zoro menatap wanita disampingnya itu. Robin mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada setir mobil. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan sekaligus kemarahan, ia mengigit rokok yang sedang dihisapnya sekarang.

"Lupakan saja."

Robin menjawab dengan nada datar. Zoro memperhatikan Robin dari pinggir matanya. Ia benar-benar penasaran. Perjalanan dilalui dengan keheningan.

_Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?_

* * *

A/N: Huaaaaaa! Maaf kalo nama Mobilnya salah, sekali lagi saya nggak ngerti tentang kendaraan... Oke, saya tau Kuina dan Zoro janjinya buat jadi pendekar terhebat, saya ubah seenak jidat. Saya juga tau yang punya Wado Ichimonji itu Kuina, tapi saya dengan seenak jidat ngubah jadi punya Robin. Saya juga tau bahwa chapter ini sangat gaje dan bertele-tele, menjelaskan kejadian dua hari saja sudah makan lima chapter *plak*

Saya siap menerima flame atas hal-hal diatas T^T... Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu membaca fic gaje ini. *kabur sebelum ditimpuk sandal*


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Under The Rain, We Met

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: Zoro x Robin, Slight LuHan, SanNa for later chapter

A/N: Maaf atas update-nya yang lama. Laptop saya rusak, Dan minggu ini agak sibuk, ada urusan di Negeri seberang, dll.

Zoro: Alibi. Padahal kerjanya Cuma makan, tidur, main, makan, tidur lagi, makan lagi. Kebo.

Author: Ga punya kaca ya di Thousand Sunny? Ga beda jauh kok sama kamu. Bedanya aku main, kamu latian.

Zoro: Cari kambing hitam. Lagian disini ga ada Thousand Sunny, ini kan cerita AU.

Author: Huuu... dasar Marimo.

Zoro: *angkat Wado*

Author: *pundung di pojokan*

Disclaimer: Siapa aja juga tau, kalo saya yang punya One Piece, saya ga usah repot-repot nulis di FFN.

* * *

_-Shibuya,Tokyo-_

Sinar mentari menyengat kulit orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar bangunan pertokoan-pertokoan yang megah. Panasnya cuaca hari itu tak mengalahkan semangat para penduduk Tokyo yang sedang berbelanja atau sekedar cuci mata. Mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap melaju kencang memasuki barisan pertokoan di tempat belanja paling bergengsi di Tokyo itu.

"Hei, apa tidak apa-apa kau ngebut seperti ini? Disini kan padat pejalan kaki." Zoro angkat bicara setelah keheningan selama perjalanan menuju Shibuya.

Robin menolehkan kepalanya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah biasa ngebut kok." Robin menanggapinya dengan santai, Zoro hanya angkat bahu. Robin memarkirkan mobilnya ke seberang sebuah toko baju yang berada di barisan utama pertokoan Shibuya. Ia mengunci mobilnya dan memasuki toko itu.

Bel sensor yang terpasang diatas pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk dalam toko itu. Seorang wanita berambut Pink pirang yang semula membaca buku sambil merokok, kini mendongakan kepalanya kearah sang tamu yang baru saja melewati pintu tokonya. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil sesudah mengetahui siapa tamunya itu.

"Rupanya kau, ada perlu apa kemari?" Wanita itu menutup bukunya dan beranjak berdiri dari kursi di meja kasir.

"Kalau sikapmu seperti itu kepada semua tamumu, mereka tidak akan membeli apa-apa lagi di toko ini." Robin tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk apa menjual senyum palsu? Merepotkan saja." Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri Robin yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Sikapmu sama sekali tidak berubah, Hina." Robin mengambil rokoknya dan menyematkannya di bibir.

"Kau juga. Lalu, apa tujuanmu kemari? Pastinya bukan sekedar ingin menyapa kan?"

Bel sensor itu berbunyi lagi. Membuat kedua wanita yang tengah berbincang menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk. Zoro memasuki toko itu dan berjalan menghampiri Robin.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Oke, sudah pasti kita tahu alasannya. _Bad Habit_ nya Zoro kambuh lagi. Buta arah. Padahal toko baju itu ada diseberang tempat Robin memarkirkan mobilnya. Zoro tidak mau kebiasaan buruknya diketahui Robin.

"Hanya melihat-lihat."Robin hanya mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke temannya. Wanita berambut pink yang dipanggil Hina tersebut melemparkan pandangan Siapa-anak-itu ke arah Robin.

"Anak ini menumpang dirumahku." Robin menjelaskan secara singkat.

"Oh... kukira kau ketularan _Lolita Complex_ –nya Hancock." Hina tersenyum sinis. Robin hanya menatap Hina dengan pandangan malas.

"Zoro, kenalkan temanku, namanya **Tante** Hina." Robin memberi penekanan pada kata 'Tante' dan melemparkan pandangan mengejek pada Hina. Hina menatap tajam Robin.

"Hei, jangan karena Hina hanya lebih tua empat tahun, lalu dipanggil Tante. Hina sebal." Robin tersenyum menang.

"Kau punya stok baju anak tidak? Seukuran anak ini ya."

"Ada sih, masih ada dalam gudang, Hina ambilkan dulu." Hina hendak beranjak pergi, namun panggilan Robin menghentikannya.

"Aku beli semua bajunya."

Hina menoleh ke Robin dan tersenyum kecil. "Sudah Hina duga, orang sepertimu mana mau beli baju tanggung-tanggung."

"Jango!Fullbody!" Hina berteriak cukup keras hingga dua orang yang sepertinya adalah pegawai disana datang menghampiri Hina.

"Ada tugas mulia apa sampai Hina-_swaaamaa~_ memanggil kami berdua?" Kedua orang berbicara dengan kompak. Robin, Zoro, dan Hina _sweatdrop_.

"Bawa dan bungkus semua baju anak untuk laki-laki berukuran Medium yang ada di gudang." Kedua pegawai itu _jawdrop_.

"SEMUA?"

"Kalian dengar apa yang Hina katakan tadi kan? Cepat pergi!" Hina memberi deathglare kepada dua pegawai itu.

"B-Baik!" Kedua pegawai itu langsung ambil langkah seribu ke gudang dan mulai mengepaki baju untuk Zoro. Hina menghela nafas panjang, ia tak habis pikir kenapa dulu ia menerima kedua pegawai tidak becus itu. Hina berjalan menuju meja kasir dan duduk disana.

"Duduklah, kalain bakal menunggu agak lama kok." Hina menunjuk kearah kursi yang berada di dekat meja kasir dengan dagunya. Zoro sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Hina. Tapi ia menurut saja, Zoro dan Robin berjalan ke kursi yang ditunjuk Hina dan duduk disana. Robin mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya dan membacanya. Hina juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat terputus tadi karena kedatangan kedua pelanggan tokonya itu.

"Hei, bukankah waktu itu kau mengirim surat permohonan kerja ke Angkatan Laut? Kukira kau sudah mulai bekerja menjadi penegak hukum." Robin memulai topik pembicaraan, pandangannya tetap fokus ke buku bacaannya yang tebal itu.

Hina mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Robin. "Yah, Hina memang sudah mengirim lamaran kerja ke Markas Angkatan Laut, dan bodohnya, waktu itu Hina sibuk mengurus toko dan Hina menyuruh Smoker untuk menyerahkan surat itu." Hina berhenti sebentar dan menghela nafas lagi. "Kau pasti tau kelanjutannya kan?". Robin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Karena di Angkatan laut tidak boleh merokok, pasti Smoker ditegur, ia tak mau mendengar teguran itu, dan diusir. Melihat sikap Smoker selama ini, ia memukul anggota Marine itu atau minimal ya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas..." Robin menoleh kearah Hina untuk memastikan jawabannya benar atau tidak.

"Bingo... Nama kami kena _blacklist_ di markas angkatan laut, padahal Hina tidak bersalah."

* * *

_-Smoker's Home-_

"Huachiiii!"

Seorang pria yang tengah tidur-tiduran di kasurnya tiba-tiba bersin, membuat kedua cerutu yang dihisapnya meloncat keluar dari jepitan mulutnya. Ia mengambil cerutu baru dari jaketnya dan menghisapnya.

"Pasti perempuan menyebalkan itu membicarakan hal yang jelek-jelek tentangku." Smoker melanjutkan acara berbaringnya.

* * *

_-Hina's Butique-_

"Lalu kau ada rencana apa setelah ini?"

"Entahlah, mungkin Hina akan melanjutkan toko ini beberapa saat lagi, lalu Hina akan mengirim surat permohonan ke Kepolisian Tokyo. Setelah Hina menjadi polisi, Hina pasti akan menangkapmu." Hina memberi Robin pandangan mengejek.

"Sekedar info, aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari Baroque Works. Dan lagi, meskipun kau jadi polisi, kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku dengan bukti-bukti yang cukup." Robin membalas tatapan Hina dengan senyuman. Kalau orang itu belum lama mengenal Robin, ia pasti sudah percaya bahwa senyuman itu senyuman manis dan sopan, tapi tidak bagi Hina. Ia _sangat_ tau bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang _sangat_ mengejek.

Hina menggigit rokoknya dengan geram. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya. "Lalu, kau akan menjalankan bisnis keluargamu lagi?"

Robin lagi-lagi terdiam beberapa saat. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjalankan perusahaan itu lagi." Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu. Zoro yang daritadi mendengar percakapan kedua itu mulai menebak-nebak latar belakang murid SMA itu. Yang ia bisa perkirakan sekarang, wanita itu berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya (sudah pasti). Lalu, mungkin wanita itu mempunyai masa lalu yang cukup kelam. Bisa jadi kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal, karena dimobil tadi, Robin menyebut perihal 'Warisan'. Perkiraannya itu didukung bukti-bukti yang kuat.

"Hina-swaaamaaaa, kami sudah membungkus semua baju anak untuk lelaki berukuran Medium." Jango dan Fullbody menenteng puluhan tas berisi baju-baju untuk Zoro.

"Totalnya 1.200.000 Yen." Hina mentotal-total semua belanjaan Robin. Robin menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan _satu_ dari _puluhan_ kartu kreditnya. "Ini namanya pemerasan." Robin mulai memasukan pin kartu kreditnya itu.

"Bahan-bahan dagangan Hina ini kualitas nomor satu, jangan banyak komentar. Lagipula, apa artinya satu-dua juta bagimu?" Hina menjentikan abu rokoknya di asbak.

"Yah, mungkin untuk donasi panti asuhan?" Robin memasukan kembali kartu kreditnya itu kembali ke dalam dompet.

"Membayangkan orang yang bisa membunuh orang lain tanpa beban, mendonasikan sebagian hartanya untuk panti asuhan? Dunia bakal kiamat... " Hina memberi isyarat pada Jango dan Fullbody untuk meletakan belanjaan Robin di mobil sang _Customer._ Bibir Robin terangkat sedikit keatas, ia tersenyum geli.

"Ja Na, Hina." Robin berjalan keluar dari toko mewah itu kearah mobilnya dan membuka bagasi mobil itu, menyuruh Jango dan Fullbody menaruh belanjaannya disana. Robin masuk kedalam _Lamborghini_-nya dan disusul oleh Zoro.

Ia beranjak dari parkiran toko Hina menuju sebuah gang kecil yang hanya cukup dilewati oleh satu mobil. Gudang-gudang tua yang kumuh dan gelap menjadi saksi bisu ketika Mobil hitam itu melaju kencang, sampai mereka berhenti di depan toko yang sepertinya adalah toko senjata. Diatas pintu toko itu ada dua pedang yang saling disilangkan, dan dibelakang kedua pedang itu tergantung sebuah perisai. Robin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu toko itu dan keluar dari mobil, disusul oleh Zoro.

"Hei Bocah! Kau tidak boleh memarkirkan mobilmu di depan tokoku!"

Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari toko itu dan mengomel-ngomel. Pria itu memakai baju hitam, kepala bagian tengahnya botak, namun masih mempunyai rambut di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Robin tersenyum kecil.

"Ini saya, Ippon Matsu-san. Anda sudah lupa?"

"Haa?" Ippon-Matsu melengos sambil memerhatikan Robin lebih jelas lagi. Ia tidak ingat pernah mendpat pengunjung wanita muda seperti Robin, yang ia ingat, selama ini pengunjung tokonya yang sepi ini hanyalah berandal-berandal kelas teri yang membeli beberapa bedang darinya. Ia mengamati muka Robin sambil mengelus dagunya, kerutan-kerutan di keningnya semakin banyak sementara ia terus mengingat-ingat muka Robin. Sebuah bayangan terbesit di kepala Ippon-Matsu.

_Mata itu... Wajah itu...Tak salah lagi... _

Peluh keringat bercucuran dari dahi dan sekujur mukanya. Tatatpannya tidak pernah lepas dari Robin, mukanya yang semula garang lama kelamaan menciut dan berubah menjadi horor.

''_Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini? Terlalu banyak keganjilan yang terjadi'' _Zoro menyeringitkan matanya melihat kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di toko kecil nan terpencil ini.

"K-Ka.. Kau?"

* * *

Huayo! Sebenarnya siapa Robin? Kenapa Ippon-Matsu bisa mendadak disko gitu? *plak* Jangan-jangan Robin tukang kredit panci? *plak plak* Yaa, diikuti aja sampai akhir cerita yang masih puaaaaaannnnjaaaaang xD *geplaked*

Gomen kalo updatenya lama, saya lagi terlena main RO *plak*.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Under The Rain, We Met

Genre: Crime/ Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: Zoro x Robin

A/N: Ah, sebelumnya, maaf karena saya sudah seenak jidat ngubah genre fic ini dan penghilangan pairing yang slight. Saya sadar kalo Zoro nya masih kecil, ga mungkin bisa ada romance diantara mereka. Saya bingung genrenya lebih ke Crime atau Suspense karena Robin yang misterius. Setelah saya pertimbangkan, sepertinya fic ini lebih cocok ke Crime. Mungkin reader bisa memberi saran tentang genre fic ini? Ah, list permintaan maaf saya ada di bawah. Maaf!

Disclaimer: Punya Oda Nobunaga *plak*, Oda Eiichiro maksud saya...

* * *

_-Ippon Matsu's Weapon Shop-_

"K-Kau... N-Nona muda?"

Ippon-Matsu membelalakan matanya, tak memercayai _orang itu_ berada didepannya sekarang. Orang yang dinyatakan _tewas_ selama delapan tahun kini berdiri dihadapannya. Toko senjata Ippon Matsu merupakan toko yang bekerja sama dengan keluarga Robin karena kualitas pedang-pedang miliknya adalah yang nomor satu. Selama generasi ke generasi toko ini sudah menjadi langganannya.

"Ya, saya Nico Robin."

"B-bukankah no..na suda-..."

Keringat dingin berucucran deras dari wajah Ippon Matsu,ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hal ini membuat Robin tersenyum kecil. Ia senang membuat orang lain terkejut dan ketakutan. Robin mendekati Ippon Matsu dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya, agar orang selain dirinya dan pria paruh baya didepannya ini tidak mendengarkan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri. Jangan sampai orang lain selain anda mengetahui aku masih hidup."

Ippon-Matsu mengangguk dengan cepat, tak berani membantah kata-kata _mantan_ nona mudanya ini. Ippon-Matsu berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut dari pikirannya. Ia mengenal baik tentang klan Nico. Terakhir kali ia melihat sang nona muda dan klannya terasa sudah lama sekali, 10 tahun berlalu sudah, dan semenjak insiden _itu_ terjadi, ia putus kontak dengan klan Nico. Ippon-Matsu berusaha memulai topik.

"Err... Lalu, ada hal penting apa sampai nona muda repot-repot datang ke sini?"

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat pedang yang cocok untuk anak ini."

Ippon-Matsu mengamati anak berambut hijau yang berdiri dibelakang nona mudanya ini. Sekilas dari penilaiannya, anak ini tidak punya sesuatu yang spesial. Tapi ia tidak bisa menilai sebuah buku dari covernya saja kan? Apalagi Robin menyuruhnya merekomendasikan pedang untuk anak ini, pastilah ia punya suatu kelebihan.

Ippon-Matsu berjalan menuju tempat pedang-pedang antik koleksinya dipajang dan mengambil sebuah pedang pernis hitam kesayangannya. Ia kembali ke tempat Robin dan Zoro berdiri menunggu dan menyerahkannya ke Zoro. Zoro melihat pedang itu, kualitasnya benar-benar bagus. Ia mendongak dan menatap Ippon-Matsu.

"Anu..._Ossan_, aku membutuhkan tiga buah pedang."

Ippon-Matsu mendelik. Tiga pedang? Yang benar saja.

"Hah? Kau bercanda bocah? Pedang bukan untuk main sirkus." Ketus Ippon-Matsu.

"Kalau kau belum melihat teknik miliku, kau taakan mengerti."

Ippon-Matsu merasa tertantang. "Kuladeni tantanganmu, anak kecil."

Robin menghela nafas. _Sungguh konyol_, pikirnya. Robin mengangkat tangannya di depan Ippon-Matsu.

"Biar aku saja, pinjamkan sebuah pedang untukku, dan dua buah pedang lagi untuknya."

Zoro tersenyum menyeringai. Ini pertama kalinya ia melawan wanita lain selain Kuina. Ia tahu bahwa melawan wanita bukanlah sikap yang baik, namun ia mau mencoba kekuatannya dan kekuatan lawannya. Robin mengambil acak sebuah Katana yang ada di etalase toko, saat ia menyentuh Katana itu, ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Entah perasaan apa itu, yang jelas pedang itu mengeluarkan aura negatif. Robin hendak mengembalikan pedang itu ke tempatnya semula, namun Zoro menghentikannya.

"Hei, pedang itu kupakai saja."

"Tidak! Pedang itu pedang terkutuk!" Ippon-Matsu menghentikan Zoro yang sudah setengah jalan meraih Katana itu. "Pedang itu selalu membawa nasib buruk kepada pemiliknya. Taakan kubiarkan bocah sepertimu mati seenaknya saja. Itu sudah takdir bahwa yang memakai pedang itu akan tertimpa musibah."

Zoro tidak peduli dan tetap meraih pedang itu. "Bukan pedang yang menentukan nasib tuannya, tapi tuannya lah yang akan menentukan nasibnya bersama pedang itu. Aku akan menentukan nasibku sendiri."

Ippon-Matsu terbelalak mendengar ucapan bocah dihadapannya itu. Robin tersenyum. _Benar-benar bocah yang tidak membosankan._

"Baiklah, pakailah Shisui, Sandai Kitetsu, dan ini...- Muramasa " Robin mengambil dua buah pedang lagi dari etalase toko. Robin melemparkan _Muramasa_ itu ke arah Zoro, dan ia sendiri memakai pedang yang hampir serupa, _Masamune_. Robin mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya dan mulai memutar-mutar Katana tersebut. Zoro melakukan hal yang sama, Sandai Kitetsu di tangan kanan, Shisui di tangan kiri, Muramasa di mulutnya. Mereka berdua sudah siap bertarung.

"Errr... Tolong jangan lakukan di ruangan ini, sudah sempit, banyak daganganku pula... " Ippon-Matsu sweatdropped. Robin merilekskan badannya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan, diikuti oleh Zoro dan Ippon-Matsu. Zoro dan Robin dalam posisi siap bertempur, layaknya seorang pendekar pedang sejati.

"Aku tidak akan mengalah loh." Robin sengaja memprovokasi Zoro.

"Heh, jangan remehkan aku."

Zoro tersenyum sinis. Sudah lama ia tak sesemangat ini. Darahnya mulai bergejolak, keringat dingin menetes di keningnya. Dalam sekejap ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Robin, menebaskan pedangnya kearah perut sang lawan. Sedangkan targetnya bersikap santai saja dan mulai menepis setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Zoro. Robin tidak menyerang, hanya bertahan, dan Zoro menyadari hal itu, membuat ia naik pitam. Zoro melancarkan jurus andalannya. Onigiri. Robin mulai melancarkan serangan balik, _Masamune_ yang ia gunakan, kini menari dengan indahnya mengikuti irama tebasan pedang, di sisi lain, Zoro mengalami kesulitan dalam menangkis serangan Robin.

Robin menilai kemampuan Zoro, bagi anak seumuran bocah itu, kemampuannya sungguh hebat, ia masih bisa menangkis serangan-serangannya lebih dari beberapa menit. Sedangkan para agen Baroque Works yang terlatih saja tidak mampu menahan serangannya selama lebih dari dua puluh detik. Robin menyudahi_ sparring_ ini, dengan katananya, ia menyerang dengan kuat pada sisi pipih pedang Zoro, sehingga Shisui pun terlepas dari genggaman sang bocah. Ia merengut kesal. Ia menyerang sekuat tenaga, dengan marah ia menyerang Robin secara bertubi-tubi, namun segala serangannya itu tak membuat Robin kewalahan.

Robin sekali lagi menyerang sisi pipih Sandai Kitetsu sehingga pedang terkutuk itu terlempar dari tangan Zoro. Zoro berkonsentrasi, kalau sampai ia kehilangan pedang terakhirnya ini, habislah sudah. Ia dengan perlahan mengambil _Muramasa_ di mulutnya, berkonsentrasi dengan gerakan lawannya.

"_Ittoryuu...Shishi Sonson!"_

Zoro dengan gerakan secepat kilat menyerang Robin. Sang target yang terkejut dengan kecepatan serang Zoro yang bertambah, hanya sempat menghindar sedikit, menyebabkan lengannya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

Robin menerjang kearah Zoro, lengannya berdenyut-denyut, tapi tak ia pedulikan. Ia menyerang pedang terakhir yang dibawa bocah itu, namun kali ini bocah itu masih bisa menahannya. Tetapi, perbedaan tenaga orang dewasa dan anak kecil memang berbeda, Zoro tak bisa menyaingi tenaga Robin. Pedangnya mencuat keluar dari genggamannya, dan perlahan-lahan jatuh ke tanah. Ia menganga mentap pedang itu.

Ujung pedang yang tajam ditujukan di leher Zoro. Ia kalah lagi dari seorang perempuan. Ia sudah menduga hal ini. Ia malu, kesal, marah. Ia juga telah melukai lengan lawannya itu. Ia sudah siap menerima kemarahan dari lawannya itu. Namun yang terjadi berbeda dari bayangannya. Wanita itu membuang pedangnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Zoro. Robin tersenyum .

"Kau hebat sekali, aku salut padamu."

Zoro menganga tak percaya. Bukankah seharusnya wanita itu membencinya karena telah melukai lengannya?

"Teruslah berlatih, suatu saat kau akan lebih unggul dariku."

Zoro tersenyum. Ia harus menerima kekalahannya kali ini dengan lapang dada. Pertarungan ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang berharga untuknya. Ia harus terus berlatih dan tak boleh melibatkan emosi dalam pertarungannya.

Ippon-Matsu tercengang. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada orang yang sanggup membuat mantan Nona mudanya itu kewalahan. Ia cepat-cepat masuk kedalam tokonya dan mengambil sebuah pedang yang paling berharga miliknya. Zoro dan Robin kembali masuk ke dalam toko itu dan melihat Ippon-Matsu membawa sebuah pedang yang sangat bagus dan tajam. Ippon-Matsu menyerahkan pedang tersebut pada Zoro.

"Ini pedangku yang paling berharga, Yubashiri. Ambilah, aku merelakan pedang itu agar ia bahagia bersama tuannya yang berbakat. Tolong jaga baik-baik."

Zoro menerima pedang itu. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ossan. Akan kujaga pedang ini."

"Ah, berapa total semuanya?" Robin mengeluarkan dompetnya dari dalam tas.

"Tidak usah, nona. Aku sudah cukup senang bila pedang-pedang itu ada ditangan orang berbakat."

Robin berpikir sejenak. "Terima kasih banyak, Ippon-san, kami pamit dulu." Robin beranjak keluar toko menuju mobilnya. Zoro mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ippon-Matsu. Ia lega sekarang sudah memiliki tiga pedang, dan semuanya berkualitas. Zoro masuk ke mobil dan melihat Robin memakai hanphone nya. Ia menyadari Zoro sudah naik ke mobil. Ia tersenyum.

"Sekarang kita pulang, yuk." Mobil itu melaju kencang menuju apartemen Robin.

Hari itu, jumlah rekening seorang pria bernama Ippon-Matsu, bertambah satu juta yen.

* * *

A/N: Satu, Maafkan Apdetnya yang amat sangat super terlambat! Saya lagi dicekokin sama tugas, ulangan, dan game online *plak*.

Dua, Maafkan saya kalo banyak typo, dan salah di nama-nama pedangnya. Muramasa dan Masamune memang ada.

Tiga, Maafkan saya kalau adegan pertarungannya cacad, saya paling ga bisa buat adegan action.

Empat, Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas perubahan genre dan penghilangan pairingnya. Saya berpikir bahwa cerita ini makin lama makin bertele-tele, jadi sehabis ini saya mau langsung ceritanya to the point aja, ntar kepanjangan malah makin bosen. Tapi saya janji di sekuelnya, bakal ada pairing SanNa dan LuHan, maaf ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Under The Rain, We Met

Genre: Crime/ Drama

Rated: T

Pairing: Zoro x Robin

A/N: Maaf semuanya, saya updatenya bagai nunggu ayam nelor emas *plak*. Author kayak saya ini selalu terkena sindrom _pemalakus_ setiap saat. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau membuat anda pengen nyakar saya gara-gara kelamaan update. *plak*

Noname-san: Thanks for read n review. Ya, saya juga berniat nambahin Romance dalam fic ini, tapi ngga bisa, Zoro masih terlalu kecil, waktu dewasa aja dia ga peka, apalagi waktu kecil. Saya berniat buat Romance mereka waktu di fic sekuelnya. Untuk saat ini, saya mohon maaf bila nda ada romancenya.

* * *

Terik matahari menyinari body mobil Lamborghini yang ditumpangi Robin. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang mengamati kegiatan-kegiatan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Robin dan bocah asuhannya itu. Dua pasang kaki keluar dari bayang-bayang gedung-gedung tinggi yang menutupi daerah sana.

"Jadi pemilik toko itu ada kaitannya dengan Ms. All Sunday ya... Bagaimana menurutmu, Mr. 4?" Wanita bertubuh pendek, gemuk, dan memiliki muka seperti tikus tanah berkata partnernya yang seorang lagi.

"Haaaaaaa?...Iyyyaaaaaa..." Orang yang dipanggil Mr.4 itu menyahut perkataan partnernya dengan nada yang panjaaaaaang. Ia mempunyai perawakan yang besar, berambut belah tengah, dan sebuah bazoka tergantung di punggungnya.

"Sampai kapan kebodohanmu itu akan sembuh? Dasar lemah otak!" Sedangkan wanita bermuka tikus tanah ini dipanggil dengan sebutan Miss Merry Christmast itu mencerca dan menghujani Mr.4 dengan cacian. Setelah rentetan cercaan yang ditujukan kepada partnernya itu, ia baru puas.

"Nah, sekarang ayo pergi ke toko itu, mungkin kita bisa mendapat informasi tentang Ms. All Sunday, penghianat kelompok kita." Ms. Merry Christmast melangkahkan kakinya menuju Toko Ippon-Matsu, Mr. 4 mengikutinya dengan patuh dibelakang.

* * *

_-Ippon-Matsu's Weapon Shop-_

Pedang-pedang antik tergantung di sisi-sisi ruangan toko senjata tersebut, sedangkan yang biasa-biasa saja dibiarkan terletak begitu saja di sebuah tong dan rak kayu. Bau besi menyelimuti seluruh ruangan yang bercat coklat itu. Seorang pria setengah baya termenung dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya. Ia memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, bagaimana seorang bocah kecil membuatnya terkagum-kagum, orang yang menghilang misterius tiba-tiba muncul kembali dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas.

'_Sungguh hari yang melelahkan...' _

_Tap... tap... tap_

Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Langkah kaki. Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan berandal-berandal kelas teri yang biasanya hanya membeli pedang dengan kualitas rendah dan harganya rendah pula.

Kreek...

Bunyi decit pintu kayu itu memekakan telinga. Ia harus memaksakan dirinya tersenyum kepada siapapun yang datang. Karena ini adalah bisnis.

"Selamat Siang, silahkan memilih-milih pedang yang anda suka."

Namun apa yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan perkiraanya. Dua orang asing –dan terbilang cukup aneh, memasuki tokonya. Entah mengapa dan karena sebab apa, ia merasakan firasat tidak enak. Wanita tua itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tajam dan menyelidiki, walau hal ia memakai kacamata hitam. Wanita itu tersenyum sinis.

"Kami ingin sedikit bertanya mengenai Nico Robin."

.

.

* * *

-_Robin's Apartement-_

_=Flashback=_

"_Jangan! Kumohon hentikan hal itu, Obaa-san! Mereka tidak bersalah!" Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam panjang mendobrak masuk ke ruang kerja bibi-nya. Ekspresi khawatir terpancar dari seluruh wajahnya, peluh keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Air mata memaksa keluar menuruni pipinya._

_Seorang wanita tua mendongakan kepalanya kearah pintu ruangannya itu. Tatapan menusuk dan benci ditujukan untuk anak kecil yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. _

"_Mereka bukan siapa-siapa mu, jadi diamlah saja, jangan ganggu aku.—" Wanita itu tersenyum sinis. "—atau kau mau bernasib sama seperti kedua orangtuamu yang tidak berguna itu? Hohohohoho." _

_Ekspresi anak kecil itu berubah, yang semula khawatir, kini mengeras. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan kata-kata kasar yang akan terlontar untuk orang dihadapannya itu. Detak jantungnya meningkat dua kali lebih cepat, dikarenakan kebenciannya pada wanita itu yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Tapi ia harus memutar otak, ia harus mengubah keadaan ini._

"_Lihat saja nanti, aku—"_

_=End of Flashback=_

"Oi, Kalau menyetir jangan melamun, kita sudah mau sampai kan?"

Suara tinggi khas seorang anak kecil menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan sesaat. Ia menoleh ke arah anak kecil itu dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku bilang, kita sudah mau sampai... Sejak kita meninggalkan toko tadi, kau tidak fokus menyetir. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Robin memalingkan mukanya, tak ingin ada kontak mata dengan anak disebelahnya itu. _Perasaan anak ini tajam. _Batinnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa... setelah ini aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau dirumah sendirian tidak apa-apa kan?"

Zoro mengangkat alisnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bukan anak manja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak tau kalau merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu?"

Sang pengemudi tersenyum geli, sambil menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. Rasa kecaunduan akan rokoknya sudah hampir tidak dapat diatasi lagi, kapanpun, dimanapun, selalu saja sebatang rokok menemani dirinya. Rasanya tidak lengkap bila tidak menghembuskan asap putih itu dari mulutnya, walau ia tau resiko merokok yang sangat berbahaya.

"Kurasa aku tau, tapi kecanduan akan rokok membuatku melupakan hal itu."

Zoro melengos. Robin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah penumpang mobilnya itu. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa dan mengantar Zoro menuju kediamannya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada anak kecil itu, yang sepertinya kunci duplikat apartemennya. Zoro berusaha mencerna perbuatan wanita itu dan mengangguk, tanda ia mengerti maksud Robin.

"Setelah ini aku ada urusan, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Robin mengambil Wadou Ichimonji miliknya di ruang baca dan berjalan keluar menuju mobil _Porche_ kuning yang ia pakai kemarin. Kakinya menekan gas dan langsung melesat keluar menuju tempat Ippon-Matsu, hanya untuk memastikan. Ia merasa sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Insting yang sudah lama ia latih sejak kecil merasakan sesuatu yang kurang mengenakan, entah apapun itu. Ia juga ingin meminta bantuan Ippon Matsu untuk mengasah pedangnya yang sudah sedikit tumpul itu, firasatnya berkata pedang ini akan kembali beraksi dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

_-Ippon Matsu's weapon Shop-_

Bercak darah memenuhi dinding-dinding keramik, pedang-pedang yang semula ditata rapi di ruangan itu kini berserakan tak beraturan. Meja kayu kokoh yang tadinya menghias toko dan menjadi meja kasir itu, sekarang hanya menjadi seonggok sampah yang tak ada harganya. Tak kalah mengenaskan dari keadaan ruangan itu, sang pemilik toko babak belur, darah bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya... wajah, tangan, perut. Memar pun tak luput menghiasi lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Kerah bajunya diangkat oleh lelaki gendut yang besar tubuhnya tiga kali lipat dari lelaki paruh baya itu. Siapapun bisa melihat dan menerka, bahwa lelaki paruh baya itu sekarat, dan ia tak akan bisa menang dari sang lelaki gendut.

"Bagaimana? Sakit kan? Asal kau mau memberitahu identitas Nico Robin, penderitaanmu ini bakal berakhir."

Suara serak wanita tua yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan penyiksaan lelaki paruh baya tersebut, kini angkat bicara. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam, menahan rasa mual dan anyir dalam perutnya. Batuk darah tak dapat ditahan lagi, rasa sakit menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

"M—Me...Mending...Ma—Mati!"

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut menyeringai, ia tau ajalnya sudah dekat. Wanita tua itu menghela nafas, ia melirik partner lelakinya yang gendut itu dan menggeleng. Lelaki gendut itu mengangguk, mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu. Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Lelaki itu menarik tangannya ke belakang dan menghujamkannya kearah pelipis korbannya tersebut.

Rasa sakit menyeruak keseluruh badannya, ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, kepalanya bagai dihantam beribu-ribu palu rasaksa. Dinding kejam dan dingin menyambut tubuhnya yang rapuh, darah menyeruak keluar lebih banyak lagi dari mulutnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, istrinya sedang pergi belanja sehingga tak perlu mengalami keadaan yang sama seperti dirinya ini.

"Kurasa tak ada gunanya lagi kita disini... lebih baik hubungi Mr.1 dan Miss Double Finger."

* * *

_-Robin's apartement-_

Langkah kaki bergema di tempat parkir apartemen yang gelap dan pengap, seakan menolak kedatangan sang pemilik langkah kaki. Namun sepasang langkah kaki menemani langkah kaki yang pertama, berusaha menyamakan langkah dan berjalan santai di tempat itu. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari salah satu mulut kedua orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kita tidak segera menghabisi Miss All Sunday? Kenapa harus repot-repot membawa sandra?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir salah seorang di tempat parkir itu. Sang pemilik langkah kaki memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai dua puluh delapan. Asap putih keluar dari cerutu yang baru saja dia hisap, menghibur hatinya yang kesal. Rambut keriting berwarna _Cobalt Blue_ menghiasi wajahnya yang tajam. Miss Double Finger. Sang partner hanya diam dan menatap pintu lift dengan tatapan tajam sembari merasakan getaran lift yang mulai naik menuju lantai dua puluh delapan.

"Bos ingin bicara langsung dengan Miss All Sunday, kita harus memancingnya ke markas. Dia cukup cerdik, pasti ia bisa menebak siapa yang menculik anak itu nantinya."

Miss Golden Finger hanya mendesah dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebagai anggota Baroque Works, dia harus menaati semua perintah bosnya, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu rupa dan wajah sang bos, hanya Miss all Sunday yang mengetahui identitas bos organisasi kriminal tersebut. Selama ini yang memberi perintah dan menghadiri pertemuan transaksi, selalu saja diwakili Miss All Sunday.

_Burub-burub-bur—_

Tangan besar dan kokoh meraih gagang _Den Den Mushi_ yang berada di sakunya.

"Halo?"

"Haaaaaaa...loooooooo...?"

Ingin rasanya Mr.1 meremukan gagang _Den Den Mushi _itu sekarang, namun ia lebih mendahulukan urusan pekerjaan daripada emosinya. Terdengar ribut-ribut di sebrang sana.

"_Bodoh! Berikan Den Den Mushi itu padaku!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Ah, Mr.1 . Pria tua ini sama sekali tidak mau buka mulut, apa dihabisi saja?"_

Kali ini suara wanita yang serak menyahut, menggantikan suara orang idiot yang semula menelepon. Ekspresi lelaki berparas besar dan bertubuh kekar itu hanya terdiam, sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Miss Golden Finger menghela nafas lagi. _Dasar orang tidak berguna,_ batin mereka berdua.

"Tidak usah, tadi kulihat Miss All Sunday pergi entah kemana sambil membawa pedangnya, kurasa ia akan kembali ke toko itu. Kalian cepat pergi dari sana."

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan anak kecil itu?"

"Biar kuurus."

Lelaki itu meletakan gagang _ Den Den Mushi _itu kembali ke tempatnya dan melirik kearah panel lift, angkanya sudah menunjukan lantai duapuluh delapan. Dua pasang kaki melangkah perlahan-lahan menuju salah satu kamar di lantai itu. Sesampainya di depan kamar tujuannya, Miss Goldenfinger mengangkat tangannya dan menekan bel kamar itu. Seringai tercetak jelas di wajah kedua orang tersebut.

_Ting Tong..._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_-Ippon Matsu's Weapon Shop-_

Untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari itu, mobil mewah menghentikan lajunya di depan toko terpencil di kawasan Shibuya, sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Pintu mobil terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kaki indah yang keluar dari mobil itu. Asap putih berhembus dari mulut sang pengendara mobil, tangannya menggengam pedang putih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu toko, namun terhenti di tengah proses. Bau anyir darah menyeruak dari dalam toko, menusuk indra penciumannya yang tajam. Badannya yang semula rileks kini tegang dalam posisi siaga, kalau-kalau ada musuh di dalam sana. Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya lagi, ia langkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan kedalam toko, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahinya. Matanya melirik kedalam toko, pedang-pedang berserakan disana-sini, meja kasir terbelah jadi dua, dan darah bermuncratan di dinding-dinding toko. Ia mengubah arah pandangnya menuju lantai toko, ia menangkap sesesok—lebih tepatnya seonggok tubuh manusia yang tergeletak tak berdaya disana. Merasa mengenali sosok itu, ia langsung berlari menuju objek perhatiannya tersebut. _Parah sekali keadaannya..._

Ia menyerengitkan dahinya, menggeleng dengan naas atas nasib mantan bawahan ayahnya dulu. Ia hendak beranjak pergi memanggil ambulans, namun genggaman lemah pria paruh baya itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Robin kembali duduk disamping Ippon Matsu, berusaha mendengarkan kata-kata yang mungkin adalah kata-kata terakhir pria tersebut.

"A—An..anak k—kecil itu da—dalam bahaya..."

Bisikan lirih Ippon Matsu membuat mata wanita muda itu terbelalak. Ia menggigit rokoknya. _ Sial... sudah kuduga suatu saat hal ini akan terjadi..._

Robin segera merogoh sakunya, jari jemarinya mulai menekan beberapa tombol yang sepertinya adalah nomor telepon ambulans. Setelah nada sambung beberapa saat, suara wanita yang kemungkinan besar adalah resepsionis, menjawab telepon Robin.

"Tolong kirimkan ambulans ke Shibuya, distrik tiga, arah barat Loguetown. Terima kasih."

Terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana, yang katanya akan segera mengirim ambulans ke toko Ippon Matsu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, kalau tidak sibuk, sertakan doktor Kureha juga, biar ia yang menangani."

.

.

.

* * *

_-On the way Baroque Works's Base-_

_=Flashback=_

"_Maaf, keadaanmu sampai begini Ippon Matsu-san. Tidak seharusnya aku melibatkanmu dalam hal ini... "_

_Raut wajah sedih tersirat di muka wanita itu, lagi-lagi—karena keberadaannya, makin banyak orang tak bersalah terluka. Ia tak berani menyentuh pria itu, menyadari hal itu akan memperparah keadaannya lebih dari sekarang._

"_Tidak masalah, nona... Sudah tugasku menjaga loyalitas klan...—uhuk"_

_Darah segar kembali bergejolak keluar dari mulut pria itu, ia sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Wanita disampingnya hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. Ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Matanya tertuju kearah langit yang kelam, mendung... _

"_Maaf Ippon Matsu-san, saya harus segera kembali ke apartemen, bertahanlah sampai ambulans datang."_

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban pria itu, Robin langsung berlari ke mobilnya dan tancap gas secepat-cepatnya kearah apartemen._

_=End of Flashback=_

Banyak pikiran yang bergelut dikepala seorang Nico Robin sekarang. Kecemasan terhadap nasib anak kecil yang ada diapartemennya sekarang membuat pikirannya kalut. Bagaimanapun, ia harus memikirkan cara menerobos bekas markasnya itu. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menerobos pertahanan markas secara blak-blak an... cari mati namanya. Ia hafal seluk beluk markas Baroque Works, itu bisa mengurangi sebagian semut-semut tak berguna yang ada di barisan depan dan langsung berhadapan dengan Crocodile. Perlahan tapi pasti, akan ada banyak prajurit Baroque Works yang terlibat pertarungan bila mendengar kericuhan di ruangan Crocodile, itu hanya akan menysahkannya dan memperlambat penyelesaian urusannya ini.

Menurut kesaksian Ippon Matsu, sudah hampir seratus persen Zoro diculik, maka ia tidak perlu lagi mengecek ke apartemennya. Sudah terlambat. Kerja Baroque Works sangat cepat. Ia sadar, Zoro disandra hanya untuk memancingnya ke hadapan Bos Baroque Works. Ia akan menerima 'undangan' dari bekas bosnya tersebut.

_Sebaiknya aku meminta bantuannya..._

Robin mengeluarkan ponselnya lagi dan menekan _speed dial_ di hanphonenya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas, ia merasa tak enak hati merepotkan orang yang ditelponnya ini. Walau orang itu sendiri yang pernah menawarinya bantuan.

"Hancock, apa kau keberatan membantuku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ada apa?"

_Huft.._. "Bawa pasukanmu ke markas Baroque Works secepatnya. Ini darurat."

Yang disebrang sana menaikan alis, kebingungan. "Baiklah, memangnya ada apa?"

Robin tersenyum sinis, tatapannya menajam dan mengeras.

.

.

"Berburu tikus."

* * *

A/N: Oke, saya tau, semakin hari tulisan saya makin abal dan alay TwT... Selain itu juga membingungkan dan bertele-tele... Ngeupdate aja butuh waktu satu bulan, sebetulnya ide udah selesai, namun jari-jari saya enggan mengetik dengan lancar *alibi*. Saya akan usahakan update berikutnya lebih cepat :DD. Ah, untuk Tare-chan, saya sudah menasehati Robin tetang bahaya rokok nih :3 *plak*

Maaf kalo banyak Typo dan salah ketik, cuma saya periksa sekali, capek sih TwT


End file.
